


SALIGIA

by Burtronator



Series: Ethereal [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Dr Deaton, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Ms Morrell, BAMF Stiles, Crossroads, Danny Mahealani Finds Out, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gods, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Martial Arts Dim Mak, Minor Character Death, Prophecy, Protective Derek, Seven Deadly Sins, Teen Wolf, Telekinesis, The Alpha Pack, Werewolf Jackson, mixed mythology, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burtronator/pseuds/Burtronator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after season 2. As the alpha pack approaches and more sinister forces begin to gather, will the help of Stiles' newly discovered Telekinesis be enough to save the pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Jun 21 st, 2005**

 

The dark trees swayed menacingly around the clearing, tall and foreboding, they groaned and creaked their displeasure. He did not belong, the stranger in their midst was too far detached from nature. The boy sat perched in the middle of the clearing, the soft grass swaying around him, almost obscuring him from view of the trees, not that it will matter. He raised his head to stare at the full moon now directly above him, glaring down at him with its cold light, almost as if it was the very eyes of those that pursued him. The light streamed past his dark hair, glinting of the delicate blade that sat in his lap. 

And he waited.

 

The distant sounds of fighting had stopped about an hour ago. Soon, very soon, he would learn the results of the battle, either by a herald of his own family, or by the cold glint of bloodied claws in the moonlight, preparing to enact their final vengeance.

 

A small hare darted out of the undergrowth, sprinting past him with nothing but blind panic, following came the distinct coppery scent that he had been dreading. There was no trace of his pack in that odour.

 

The moonlight seemed to flare as the boy resignedly lowered his head, staring at the small locket that was sitting open in the palm of his gloved hand. He snapped it shut and thrust it in his pocket. The leather of his clothing creaked as he readjusted his grip on the hilt of his sword, shifting his balance to the balls of his feet as he prepared for the inevitable.

 

The wet sound of ragged breathing penetrated the darkened tree line and a pair of eyes met those of the boy. The eyes were stained as red as the fur around the slowly emerging paws.

 

The boy said nothing as the creature paced towards him, its sleek body was destructively beautiful in the moonlight, the shine of the congealing blood that covered its coat made the ghastly image even more surreal.

 

As the two continued to stare at each other, the boy noted two others emerging from the tree line, their glowing blue eyes reflected his own, their humanoid features twisted by a combination of fear and bloodlust. The three beasts stalked towards the lone boy, sitting about 10 metres away in the centre of the unnaturally round clearing.

 

The closer they got, the steadier his breathing, the calmer his heart. Once again he readjusted his grip on the hilt, the training that he had undergone as a child barely registered, his assessment of the situation and the action he had to undertake was now instinctual.

 

The first beast, the creature with eyes of burning despair now stood 5 metres directly in front of the boy, its mouth open in a feral snarl, thick blood sluiced of its huge fangs as a low growl reverberated through the clearing.

 

The boy tensed.

 

The beasts pounced.

 

A howl rang through the forest with sickening clarity, silencing all animals in its wake for several hundred miles.

 

*****

** Present day **

 

The sun slowly dipped below the horizon, the burnished glow of its fading light was enough to see the air still shimmering with the desert heat. The land was barren for miles around the cross roads, the only feature was a dull street lamp that flickered ominously.

As the sun continued to fall, and the moon began to rise, the only movement was that of the occasional rabbit foraging for food. But none would dare enter the pale circle of light cast by the lamp directly on the crossroads.

As the moon climbed gradually higher, the air seemed to still, the residue heat of the desert night suddenly dispersed, replaced with an icy chill that seeps into every crevice it can find. The circle of light surrounding the crossroads flared with an eerie brilliance once the moon had reached its peak.

A tall figure melted from the shadows, regarding the circle of light. Turning, the figure began to move, a trail of salt followed its steps, forming a perfect circle around the light, before the figure crossed quickly several times until the pentagram was complete. Finally taking its place in the centre, the creature raised its head to the sky and threw its arms out wide.

A guttural language swirled around the crossroads, rising in pitch and severity in a whirlwind of deafening sound, the pentagram of salt blazed white as strange runes began to form around the shape. When the ritual reached its pinnacle, the light flared again before concentrating itself in the five points of the pentagram. The cloaked figure strode out of the pentagram as the 5 points of light swirled around each other, building in intensity as they grew closer.

The second the lights touched each other, the light flooded with blood red energy, pulsing as if with anger as it began to expand outwards again, forming a pentagon frame of red light surrounding an inky blackness from which malice and evil seemed to pour forth.

The figure stood silently, now watching as the portal completely forms and movements began to disturb the surface of the dark barrier. Slowly, eight beings emerged from the portal. The first two came together, their hands clasped together tightly. These two were the only ones with a discernible gender, male and female; they were beautiful far beyond that of any human and their eyes burned with a strange passion. The others to emerge were of a more grotesque and genderless nature, each one taking its place before the dark figure who stood motionless outside the circle.

The last figure to emerge was featureless, its skin was pitch black and as it came forth the barrier behind it followed, the portal collapsing at the loss. The sudden loss of the blazing red light left the clearing bathed in the cold, emotionless light of the moon.

Wordless, the cloaked figure stepped forward, the 8 beings watched it with complete attention as it very deliberately reached forward and broke the circle of salt with its foot. The creatures shared a brief moment of confusion before focussing on the hooded face that they could not see. They still dare not move. The 8 of them combined were a formidable match to any supernatural being, but they could sense something beneath the hood, a dark malice that they knew could crush them. They kept their peace.

“You have been freed” the figure spoke suddenly, her voice was laced with danger and rang out clear through the desert night “with a few conditions.”

“I shall give you the means to summon your master” at this the creatures were visibly shaken, looking at the being in front of them with a mix of awe and suspicion, all except the eighth one, who remained an impassive blot of darkness.

“I have only one target for you,” the cloaked woman continued “and I want no expenses to be spared, I want you to use the full array of your talents for this task.”

The woman slowly looked into the face of each creature before her, lingering on the eighth, before continuing on, her voice betraying a smile.

“Beacon Hills.”

 

*****

Erica could hear the wild thud of Boyd’s heart. She could smell the acrid stench of his fear mixed in with her own. And she could smell the other wolves’ emotions. The hatred emanating from some of the alphas was only overwhelmed by sheer joy that comes from the hunt.

 

As the alphas circled them, the smell of joy became overwhelming, and also coming from one wolf in particular the smell of arousal. Erica cringed at the resultant thoughts of that particular smell. She stood back-to-back with Boyd and they both released as menacing a growl as they could muster.

 

A large wolf who had been withdrawn towards the back of the pack released what sounded suspiciously like a laugh, pacing slowly towards the terrified betas.

 

Slowly the beast raised itself up on its haunches, stretching to its full height it towered over Erica and Boyd. And then, in a gravelly voice, the alpha spoke.

 

“You two, are going to deliver a message to your alpha for me.”

 

For a brief second Erica allowed herself to feel relieved, but then the wolf raised its taloned hands menacingly over Boyd.

 

“NO!” Erica’s scream echoed through the forest, followed by hysterical sobbing, cursing and wailing.

 

And then there was silence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set about one month after the end of season 2 btw.

“Ok Stiles, let’s try and go back further. Picture yourself as a young boy, try and remember something you were doing with your mother”.

 

Stiles nods weakly from where he is lying on the reclined leather sofa. He had already made his snarky remarks about how clichéd it was for a psychologist of any kind to actually have a leather sofa, but those thoughts were now pushed from his mind. He focussed solely on the gentle ticking of the clock, another ridiculously overused addition, but Ms. Morrell told him that it is merely there to provide a rhythm, a metronome effect to relax the mind.

 

Which is exactly what it was doing, and Stiles had never been so relaxed in his life, he could actually focus for once, direct his thoughts under the gentle direction of Ms. Morrell’s voice. He followed her previous instructions as to how to unlock his memory, he pictured a cloud floating in a clear blue sky, himself flying towards that cloud, straight through it, pushing away the milky haze to see what lay behind it.

 

“Now, can you tell me how old you are Stiles?”

 

“Five” Stiles replies in a monotone.

 

“And where are you?”

 

“In my dad’s study... with my mum”

 

“And what is she doing?”

 

Stiles isn’t fully aware of Ms. Morrell’s presence. Right now he is lost in his vision. He is looking at his mother through his own eyes, sitting on his dad’s desk kicking his legs haphazardly back and forth in no particular pattern or rhythm. His mother was sorting through the large black filing cabinet in the back corner of the study. She had promised to help the Sheriff to organise his old case files, and Stiles watched as she continued to shuffle through the files in the drawer. She glanced at the desk briefly, her eyes flashed violet and she continued to organise the drawer. Stiles didn’t even bat an eye as the folder she had looked at slowly floated off the desk towards her, directly into her now out-stretched hand. She filed it away neatly and closed the drawer.

 

“Let’s go make you some lunch” she says, turning to take Stiles’ hand and help him down from the desk. But it was Ms. Morrell’s voice that came from his mother’s mouth and his chest seized in horror at the realisation that he had forgotten his mother’s voice. He could not remember the sweet sound or her lullabies, or the way she crooned over him when he invariably injured himself. He panicked and he jolted himself out of the dream.

 

“She is filing away some of dad’s old case files. She is using her-” Stiles eyes fluttered in response to something happening in his vision, there was usually a delay in the narration and the actual viewing. Ms. Morrell gently leaned over and placed two fingers on his wrist, his pulse was jumping erratically and her eyebrows furrowed in concern. She needed to find out what he had seen.

 

“Stiles” She began before the boy rocketed upright, his chest heaving as he came dangerously close to a panic attack. But in a few seconds his entire demeanour changed and he began to calm down, briefly offering a muttered apology that he had panicked because he forgot he had to pick his dad up some food.

 

Ms Morrell fixed him a quizzical look but knew better than to push for something that a patient did not want to share. Even so she would need to work out a way to get Stiles to trust her. Whatever he had seen had obviously affected him greatly.

 

“That is no problem Stiles,” she said calmly, pretending to have bought his excuse “we are done for today’s session, go tend to your father and I will see you on Monday”. A brief look of confusion crossed his face, as if he had expected her to call him out, but then he looked relieved and... thankful?

 

Stiles grabbed his backpack and sprinted from the room. Ms. Morrell sighed and made a few notes in his file before closing it and placing it under lock.

 

~             ~             ~

Stiles mind was a literal torrent of thought. For the life of him any previous control he had ever had over his brain in the past had fled him now and he was left utterly useless, stranded among the flow of consciousness. What had he just seen? How could he have forgotten her mum’s voice? How the hell could he have forgotten her secret?

Shaking his head as he ran, Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket, shooting off a text to Scott, and pausing just in time to question why he was about to send the same text to Derek. Before he could dwell on that though however his phone buzzed, making him jump a little, he was going to have to get used to the fact that Scott without Allison meant that he had all his time reserved for Stiles. Score!

_wats wrong? how’d the psych sesh go?_

Stiles fingers seemed to blur as he typed his response. He may be clumsy and uncoordinated in normal life, but when it came to texting his fingers were Olympians.

_It was weird. I remembered something about my mum under hypnosis. I really need to talk to you. In person._

This time the response was instant.

_ill be at yours around 7_

‘Great’ he thought, ‘that only leaves me alone and bored for a whole two hours’. Sighing he finished the rest of his journey to his jeep at a reasonably sane pace.

 

*****

 

The tension in the air was stifling. Peter sat anxiously at the rickety desk on an unmatched chair, not that there was anything in the ‘house’ to match it to, and slowly scrolled through the information he had stored on his laptop. He glanced up briefly to see Derek pacing restlessly back and forth, once again pressing the redial button on his cell phone. After having bitten his tongue for so long, he finally couldn’t resist the snarky remark he made.

“I have a slight feeling that if Deaton didn’t answer the first forty-nine calls, he probably won’t answer the fiftieth”

“Shut up Peter!” Derek growled, his eyes flashing red, his forehead beginning to extrude already.

“You seriously need to work on your anger management. If all it takes is one comment to set you off, I am amazed Stiles hasn’t been Osiris’d yet.”

Derek looked like he was about to snap back, but he paused, the only indicator of his confusion was the slight tweak of his eyebrows. Peter sighed dramatically.

“Osiris. Egyptian God of the afterlife. Dismembered by his brother Set because...”

“Shut. Up. Peter.” Derek gritted through his clenched teeth.

 “Look, Deaton isn’t answering. We haven’t been able to get onto him since the night Gerard vanished. Maybe we should just try something else?”

“These things are getting closer and bolder! They were weary because they could sense werewolves, but they are not afraid of our retaliation anymore! They know we are weakened.”

“We aren’t really weakened, you are just too lazy to call your pack together by force.”

“I will not force them against their will. I will not become you.” Sighing, Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, scrunching his face in frustration. “I need to find Deaton. I am going to track him tonight, the full moon should help me find his scent this time”

“Perhaps Deaton doesn’t want to be found.”

Derek looked sharply at Peter “Let us hope not, because right now he is probably the only one who knows what is going on.”

“Oh, I probably should have told you...” Peter paused, deliberately bating the glare he received moments later “I figured out what these things are. It was quite easy actually, all I needed to do was look for the specific powers they were displaying and cross reference...”

“Spit it out Peter”

“Demons” Derek’s eyebrows tweaked again, “more specifically, Lust demons. From what we have seen so far, a male and a female, working together which is strange, but not unheard of, we are dealing with a succubus and an incubus. Probably siblings, maybe even twins, which would be one hell of a way to die.”

Derek’s anticipated glare was slowly beginning to get boring. Slowly. He would still have some fun with it for a while.

“How do we kill it then?”

Peter stopped his musing. “Ah... well that is probably where we do need Deaton...seriously you need to work on some new facial expressions. One can only be intimidated by a glare so much”.

The resulting roar brought a smile to peter’s face.

*****

Derek needed to get his pack in order. He needed to find Erica and Boyd. He needed to pull Isaac away from Scott and back to him, with Scott would be even better. He needed to convince Stiles to help him willingly. And most importantly he needed to find a way to get Peter to shut up!

But putting his dysfunctional pack aside...demons. Why the fuck did it have to be demons? Of all the mythical creatures that could have attacked, it had to be demons. Demons which are so rare that nobody knows how to kill them. Demons which are so powerful that even if you did manage to find one, you would have no bloody chance of killing them, even with instructions! Demons which kill people by double-team seduction and literal feeding on life forces!

Derek pulled up his Camero in front of Deaton’s clinic, jumping out and immediately shifting to his beta form. Slowly he combed the areas close to the doors and windows, trying desperately to catch a whiff of scent. As he searched his wolf grew increasingly frustrated, his body slipped further and further into his wolf form as his anger rose.

In the end, he found nothing but the slight scent of wolfs bane and a strangely familiar woman’s scent. He disregarded that and stormed back to his car. He sat in the driver’s seat, tapping a nervous rhythm on the steering wheel, thinking idly about maybe going to try and ask Stiles to do some research of his own, then he realised what he was doing and pulled his hands back from the wheel as if they had been burned. ‘What the hell is wrong with me?’

Growling in sync with his car, he pulled out of the lot and drove home in half the time it should have taken. He bounded out of his car and up to the front door in a blur, pausing briefly to scan for other signs of life, before entering. Peter wasn’t here. But his laptop was.

Derek walked calmly over to the laptop, which was still open on a page about something called ‘Greater Omni Deities’. He scoffed and was about to walk away when he noticed the top of a picture on the next page. Scrolling down he was confronted with the image of the triskele, at the centre of some kind of being. He realised he had seen it before, on the medallion that Deaton had used to demonstrate how to catch the Kanima. But why would he have a medallion of a... Celtic god?

Derek was still at the laptop, scrolling through the seemingly endless information when Peter came back several hours later.

Derek didn’t even glare.

*****

Lydia lay draped across Jackson's chest, his right arm curled around her back, twirling his fingers in her hair, his left arm lying on his stomach, fingers entwined with hers. Most of the bedding was left in a crumpled heap at the end of the bed  along with their scattered clothes, and the two teens were more than content to simply bask in each others presence. It had been far too long since Lydia had felt this secure, this wanted, this loved. Well, felt this way and reciprocated said attentions. Stiles was an unfortunate situation, but one that could be dealt with later. For now, she just wanted to lie there and clear her mind of everything but her boyfriend.

Her werewolf boyfriend.Her ex-kanima werewolf boyfriend.Her murdering ex-kanima werewolf boyfriend.

And now she is panicking.

Hearing her heart rate spike, Jackson reflexively tightens his hold on her, pulling her closer to him, pressing her ear over his heart. The calm beat of it helped her relax, she followed it's rhythm like a song, filling her body with the beat.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked quietly, reluctant to ruin the serenity of the moment. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Lydia paused, composed herself and in a matter of seconds had a small speech prepared, which she scrubbed out in favour of trying to be more open "I was just thinking about everything. About werewolves, and you being the kanima, and about... the murders".

Jackson immediately tensed beneath her, his heart jumped erratically. 'He is afraid of losing me' she realised. She curled into him tighter and shook her head, willing him to relax.

"No, no, what panicked me, was that I don't care. That I am not even phased by all this. I should be worried, but I am not. I guess the whole Peter situation prepared me for it a little... Okay, a lot. But I barely even remember that. I don't want to remember that". She shuddered at the memory of the party, of all those poor people, trapped in their own personal nightmare while she was trapped inside her own body. A mental slave to Peter's will. She had noticed that Stiles seemed, different, after that party. She would have to force that out of him at some point. And on the topic of Stiles, she would also need to find out why he keeps the contact details of an entire gay club's worth of Transvestites... and maybe get a few of their contact details herself.

"On an unrelated note" she continued "With Allison MIA, I am going to force Stiles to be my new best friend. I want your blessing".

Jackson choked on air for a few minutes before turning is absolutely livid expression on Lydia. "I'm sorry WHAT?! Why would I want you to buddy up with the kid who has fangirled over you since he was conceived!"

Lydia scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Because he needs a friend to talk to that he can trust. And besides, if you really thought he ever had a chance at getting me, you would have put an end to his attraction a looooong time ago. However, if he does become my friend, you are going to have to start being nice to him!"

Jackson quirked his eyebrow and gave her his best 'not-happening' face. Lydia sighed dramatically.

"Just treat him like you do Danny then. Besides, I have a suspicion that the two of them aren't really that much different. And that suspicion will be confirmed in next to no time at all if you would just give me your damn blessing".

"Why do you even care about my blessing?"

At this Lydia stopped. _'Because I don't want to lose you again...'_

"I don't. I am going to do it anyway, but I would prefer not having to disguise it from you".

"Fine. I give you my solemn blessing. Now do I need to hit you two with a wine bottle so you don't sink?"

Lydia smiled "Oh, I think that Ship has already sailed, and maybe hit an iceberg or two".

The two of them lay against each other in silence, slowly drifting off to sleep as the waning moon rose.


	3. Chapter 2

Scott sat quietly in his room. Clothes were strewn haphazardly over every available surface and his desk was a clutter of junk, a makeshift whole had been excavated in the middle to make room for Scott’s economics workbooks. Which for the first time in high school, he was studying diligently. His phone sat on his bedside table switched to silent. He would not look at it until his alarm went off in 10 minutes signalling his study break.

  
Melissa had, needless to say, been absolutely amazed by his sudden change in behaviour. He had set himself a rigorous timetable of study, with scheduled breaks and time designated to, mainly, spending time with Stiles. He had also begun spending a large amount of time talking to Isaac online, but also scheduling some time to spend with him as well.

  
His life was ordered for once. And amazingly, his grades were recovering. He had brought his marks up in economics so much that Coach Finstock said he would be allowed back on the team if he got a C at least in the next assessment. He was determined to get higher.

  
After a few minutes of tearing through his text book, at a rate which would have even impressed Lydia, his alarm finally blared at him. He ran a hand through his hair, stretched, then got up and walked over to retrieve his phone.

  
He had 2 texts. One from Isaac, a request to borrow his lacrosse stick repair kit, which he replied to with a quick affirmative, also asking if he wanted to hang out some time, and one from Stiles.

  
 _Hey Scott, can we meet up later?_

  
_wats wrong? how’d the psych sesh go?_

  
_It was weird. I remembered something about my mum under hypnosis. I really need to talk to you. In person._

  
Scott glanced at his timetable for a brief second before replying.

  
 _ill be at yours around 7_

  
He still had another 2 hours designated study time, but his break wasn’t up for another 10mins. Sighing he opened up his laptop and sent a friendly email to Allison. It wasn’t the first one. But he has not been pushing her. Every week, just a few times he would send her a text, forward on a funny email, anything small, just to let her know. To let her know that it is still okay between them. To let her know that he still cares and that he doesn’t want to lose her friendship as well. He decides to forward an email full of animated lolcats that Stiles sent him earlier that week.

  
~   ~   ~

  
Later that night he let himself in to Stiles’ house, calling out his name. Of course he already knew Stiles was there, it had become his habit to always be more diligent with his werewolf senses, but unlike Derek he didn’t enjoy giving his friend heart attacks every time he visited.

“Up here” came the muffled response. Oh god, it sounded like he had been crying. Sniffing the air slightly Scott cringed at the scent of sorrow and salty taste of tears. He sprinted upstairs.

Scott swiftly opened the door, saying nothing he moved next to Stiles and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Stiles choked out a sobbing laugh “I’m alright man. I stopped crying before you got here. But... thanks”

Scott tightened his grip briefly before releasing his friend “Anytime.” He launched himself backwards and landed bouncing on the middle of Stiles’ bed “Now what did you need to talk about?”

Stiles shot Scott a strange look, almost like he was confused. And Scott understood immediately. It wouldn’t be the first time that he had been asked for help and he came over only to launch into his old problems. He sighed.

“No Allison. No werewolf. No me. I came here for you Stiles, stop looking so surprised and talk.”

“Wow... um, ok... so I... um, well I was in therapy right, and...” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to compose his thoughts, he took a deep breath and Scott prepared for the inevitable wordsplosion that was about to erupt from Stiles.

But then, he paused, he calmed himself, looked directly at Scott and said. “I was under hypnosis, and I was remembering my mum and me sitting in my dad’s office, and I realised that I have totally forgotten what her voice sounded like, and that has completely messed me up... but I also forgot somehow that my mum was a freaking telekinetic!”

Scott’s eyes bugged and his jaw dropped as he processed this.

“And you think that maybe the reason you were able to use the mountain ash was because you may be telekinetic yourself?”

“Holy shit! I hadn’t even thought of that!” Stiles paused, giving Scott that same confused look before it really clicked what he had just said “HOLY MARY MOTHER OF CHRIST I LIKE TOTALLY HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO BE EVEN MORE SUPERNATURALLY AWESOME THAN YOU WOLVES!!!!”

Stiles began violently ‘dancing’ and fist pumping in the air while Scott watched with a bemused look, underlying was the instinct to stop him before he accidentally slammed one of his flying appendages into some object hard enough to do damage... it had happened before... many times.

“I have a feeling, that if anybody knows more about this, it would be Deaton. You should try and talk to him.”

“That is once again a great idea. Man you’re on a roll Scott!”

“Thanks... But the only problem is, Deaton hasn’t shown up to work for a month, not since that night. The place has been run by the assistant vets and nobody has a clue where he is.”

“Oh... shit. I guess we need to find him then? Hooray! Another job for Mystery Inc! Let’s go Scooby!”

“Sure thing Velma. Should we involve Fred and Daphne?”

“Well now that Lydia and Jackson have sorted shit out, they could be helpful yeah. And wait... why am I Velma and not Shaggy? Who is Shaggy then?”

Scott looked wistful for a moment before shrugging “Isaac?”

Stiles sent him a piercing look. “Fine... I suppose we should talk to Derek as well?”

“Yeah, we will just ask him if he knows anything. But I don’t think I can work with him again.”

The two of them settle down on the couch downstairs for a vigorous Halo war. The air between them for the first time in months was relaxed and enjoyable. Scott left his house well after midnight.

*****

Danny checked his phone again. Still no reply from Jackson. He sighed dejectedly and resigned himself to being alone tonight. Again.

Jackson was his best friend, and although he was a popular kid, Danny really didn't hang out with anyone else. And now that Jackson and Lydia were back together, and stronger than before thanks to true loves spell or whatever crap Jackson was babbling about, that left Danny in a very lonely position. A position that he had been headed to for a long time ever since Jackson had gotten... weird. Well weirder than usual.

Danny looked around his tidy bedroom for something to entertain him. He had always been a studious person. His room was always clean and ordered, he always finished his homework and he achieved decent grades as a result. So now there was really nothing he could do. For a brief moment he considered texting Stiles. A very brief moment. He had never disliked the kid, sometime he found him quite entertaining, and he had a feeling that he may be a little bit more than exactly straight, but he must be losing his mind if he even considered taking Stiles clubbing with him.

But yes, he decided, that was the plan. Danny shut down his computer, grabbed his car keys and called out to his parents, letting them know he will be back later.

Needless to say he did not head in the direction of the Jungle.

~   ~   ~

Danny was leaning against the bar, downing his fourth shot of vodka (all of which had been paid for by randoms across the room) and sighing happily. At least the buzz was a pleasant feeling. The feeling of numbness allowed him to review his life without all those pesky emotions. The feeling of loneliness, rejection, emptiness were all being washed away by the warm liquid burn. He never quite knew why, but whenever He started drinking, his mind became sharper with the first few drinks, better at seeing missed details, putting together strange connections, but then a few more drinks later and it was lost.

In just a few more drinks he would totally forget that Scott was acting really weird a year ago, he started jumping at loud sounds, dazing off into space as if listening to some quiet conversation and not to mention he suddenly became the physical representation of a god. He would forget the times that he could have sworn Scott's eyes flashed golden, about the strange occurrences that had been happening all around him and Stiles, about their presence at the Jungle, about everything. And he would also forget that Jackson had acted in the exact same way a few months ago. He had flinched at sharp sounds, and dazed off, and became far more physical, not to mention the fight he had with Scott that destroyed half the locker room. Something strange was definitely going on around here. And somehow he knew that right at the middle, he would find Stiles. Fumbling some lie about the dark brooding hunk being his 'cousin' or needing Danny's help to track his 'lost' phone. But soon he would just forget all of these revelations, drink them away into oblivion... unless...

Danny declined the next free drink. _'I think I need to have a very serious conversation with some of my friends'_ he concluded, ordering instead a bottle of water.

"You look like you are thinking about something way too serious for this club" a deep voice commented from behind him. Danny cocked his head to look over his shoulder and took note of the older man behind him. He had unkempt black hair (which he had clearly spent hours in the mirror to make it look perfectly ruffled), dull brown eyes and rough stubble covered his cheeks. His face was a bit too sharp, his nose a bit too big and looked like it had been broken before. He wasn't ugly, but he certainly wasn't model material. And Danny wasn't in the mood for anything right now, even if he was a model.

"Yeah, dealing with a lot of shit in my life right now. And no offense but I would prefer to deal with it alone thanks."

A flash of anger crossed the man's face at the harsh rejection, but Danny really couldn't care less. Sometimes even he got tired of being nice. Grumbling the man stalked away to a dark corner, where Danny was certain he would proceed to glare daggers into his back. He sighed and took a long gulp of water before making his way to the dance floor, losing himself in the beat and shutting down any guy who tried to get exclusively too close to him.

~   ~   ~

Danny was almost fully sober by the time he finally left. But that didn't mean his senses weren't dulled enough that he didn't notice the trench coat following him.

He made it about two blocks away before he was shoved roughly into an alleyway. He stumbled over and grazed his palms on the cement when he caught himself. Swearing he made to get up but the man's fist connected squarely with his jaw as he started to rise.

As his head swam from the sensory overload, the man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and thrust him up against the closest wall.

"You think you're so fucking hot!" he growled, and Danny froze as the light from a small grocery store across the street glinted of steel.

 _'Oh god no'_ Danny's brain shut down completely and he stared transfixed at the knife.

"I am so fucking sick of being shut down by little pricks like you. I bet you think your shit doesn't stink, but once I cut open your bowel, I think you might find think otherwise" the wicked glint in the man's eyes and the cruel smile that carved his face told Danny that this man had every intention of doing what he said.

"HEY! Leave him the fuck alone!" a voice shouted from the mouth of the alley. Danny heard a small crash as the newcomer dropped what he was holding and ran towards the two of them.

"No he has a knife" Danny warned weakly, earning him a quick shake from his attacker before he was thrown into the side of a dumpster. He lifted his head in horror, preparing to watch his new hero get stabbed and bleed out in front of him, but in a blur of motion too fast for him to detect in his inebriated state, suddenly the knife was being flung to the side and the attacker was falling to the ground with a stunned expression plastered on his face.

In a few steps his saviour had breezed to his side and helped him sit up, the whole while creepy trench coat guy was lying in a foul smelling puddle that was slowly increasing in size, staring at the two of them with a strange mixture of shock, horror and blinding rage.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked, trying to get Danny to look him in the eyes. Danny nodded weakly, taking in the image of his new hero. Medium length black curls framed his face, his hairline was completed with the cutest widow's peak Danny had ever seen. He had an angular jaw, high cheeks, plain brown eyes and plump pouty lips that Danny couldn't help staring at for a few seconds.

"Danny" he mumbled, averting his gaze so that he didn't continue to stare and make the poor guy feel uncomfortable. When he looked up however, a smile had lit the guy's face up.

"Nice to meet you Danny. I'm Odin" he grimaced ever so slightly when he said his name, but when Danny smiled instinctually his slightly worried expression vanished. "If you are alright I will sit with you until the cops arrive. Let's get out of this alley though."  
Odin hoisted Danny up and held him steady as he wobbled on weak legs. When he was ready they walked patiently towards the mouth of the alley were Danny could see several grocery bags had been dropped and the contents spilled out onto the street. He didn't look at his attacker as he went past, who still hadn't moved and was still glaring at the two boys as they passed.

When they reached the alley mouth, Danny immediately bent over and began to salvage the groceries that weren't broken. "Sorry you dropped your groceries man"

Odin let out a small laugh "No worries. I was a bit more concerned about you than my eggs." Even though he brushed it off, a strange look crossed his face, his eyebrow and upper lip twitched ever so slightly as Danny handed him a bag with the salvaged goods. Wordlessly, Odin led them to a bench and set the groceries to the side before sitting down with Danny.

The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward, it was just comforting for Danny to feel as if he was still being protected. After a few minutes he could hear distant sounds of a siren.

"What did you do to that guy?"

Odin looked slightly uncomfortable at the question, but he answered after a moment anyway "I paralysed him."

Danny flinched, earning a concerned and quizzical look from Odin. 'I was paralysed the other week at a club sorry, someone cut the back of my neck with some kind of drug." he explained briefly, not knowing why he actually felt the need to.

"Oh." Odin said, looking wistful for a moment "yeah, I heard about the attacks at that... club. Sorry you were caught in that, it must have sucked. But It wasn't like that, I paralysed him using pressure points."

Danny couldn't help mentally flinching at the pause before Odin said the word club, recognition as he obviously drew the connection of where Danny had just come from. Of who Danny was. Danny went into defensive mode, focussing on the rest of his sentence.

"So what? Are you like some kind of black belt ninja warrior?" He asked, his voice light as he tried to make it seem like he was joking.

Danny smiled lightly and responded "Yeah, something like that."

Then the police arrived, they took the two boys statements, took one look at the man lying paralysed in a pool of his own waste and then proceeded to grill Odin a little more heavily. Danny was released.

Before he left, he sidled awkwardly up to Odin, before pulling the teen into a scared embrace "Thank you. So much. For everything." then he fled to his car and drove home.

*****

After he was finished with the police, Odin strode back to the bench, picked up the salvaged groceries and threw them in the dumpster. He quickly cleaned his hands with a pocket sanitiser before checking the time. He sighed. _'Bugger, I am late now'_.

Calmly he walked back across the road to where he came from the supermarket and proceeded to buy his groceries again. Moving up the aisles with mechanical precision. The shop attendant smiled at him and gave him a 50% discount for what he had done.

He left store and moved quickly to the parking lot where his black BMW was sitting. After a quick check for scratches or dirt (which he polished off quickly with a cloth) he hopped in, started the vehicle and drove quickly home.

*****

"Dad I... I just need to get out here... just for a little while."

Chris looked at his daughter appraisingly. Analysing everything about here, her posture, tone, choice of words, she knew he was doing it, he would work out soon enough what is wrong, then he would carefully calculate his answer so as not to upset her. It was always the same.

"I like it here dad. I like the people. I have friends that I don't want to leave. But, I just need to have a break, I need to be somewhere else for a while."

Chris nodded softly. "Where?"

“I don't know" she sighed "It's not like I want some island paradise holiday..."

"How about a boot camp?"

"Like... a hunter boot camp?"

Chris nodded and Allison began to gnaw her bottom lip. Scot loved it when she did that... and she was ending that line of thought. Scott was too good for her. He has been amazing the last month. He has done nothing more than treat her like a normal friend, he hasn't tried to comfort her, or convince her to come back, or ask her when she is coming back to school. He has just, been there. And that has almost destroyed her resolve. She needs time away from him. And he is giving it to her, which makes her love him even more.

"Where?"

"They run one in Texas every Summer"

"Of course they do... yeah ok. Anything to get away from here for a while"

"Great, I'll get in contact with them then." he paused, looking sullenly at the picture of Victoria propped up on his desk "I know you don't want to be asked. But I need to ask it anyway. Are you okay?" _'Because I am not'_ he thought.

Some of that must have shown in his expression, because Allison didn't say anything, she simply crossed the gap between them and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I will never be okay with that."

The two of them stayed like that for hours, silently crying in each other's arms.  
 


	4. Chapter 3

Stiles woke in a cold sweat, his sheets were half lying on the floor and half tangled around his panting body and the room was somehow filled with a cold darkness.

“I could make them stop.” A seductive voice whispered from the darkness. “The terrors. I can make them go away”

Stiles sat up so quickly that his vision blurred and he had to lie back down, shaking his head weakly to get rid of the strange voice.

“I can give you power. The type of power denied to you by your friends. Just give in to me Stiles, be selfish for once.”

Stiles glared into the darkness and tried to form coherent thoughts. _‘What am I being offered here?’_ he thought to himself _‘am I going to turn on the light and see Peter sitting in the corner with one of those voice modulating megaphones?’_ that thought brought a small smile to his face.

The voice hissed in anger from the darkness “You want power do you not? To no longer feel weak and helpless?” the voice sounded genuinely perplexed.

Finally finding his voice, Stiles responded in the best way he could, by taunting the potential deadly creature in his room with loaded sarcasm.

“Haven’t you heard? I am the next Jean Grey! I have all the power I could dream of.”

A few minutes passed with no response before Stiles noticed that the dark haze had retracted. He noticed a light to his side and he made eye contact with his alarm clock.

It glared at him. He glared at it.

He jumped off the bed in shock anyway when it blared at him a minute later.

~             ~             ~

“Scott. Scott!” Stiles sprinted down the hall to where his friend was quietly talking to... wait, Isaac? When did they become buddies? Anyway, not the point. He reached the two, doubling over and panting for breath for a second.

“Ok I had the _weirdest_ dream last night. But I don’t think it was a dream, because I never woke up from it, it just became day suddenly, but that’s not the point-”

He cut himself off when Scott and Isaac shared a look before bursting out laughing.

“Really guys? What the fuck, I am trying to tell you something important here!”

“Oh sure, sure your wet dreams are _really_ important” Isaac said, urning the best friend disapproval look from Scott. _‘Yay Scott for sticking up for me’_ Stiles thought, until Scott’s face crumpled and he burst out laughing again.

“I hate you both.”

Stiles stalked away from the two, in what was an exit that was so dramatic that Tyra Banks would be jealous. He pulled out his phone and after several attempts composed a text to Derek. It had to convey a sense of seriousness, without urgency, but with an element of danger, without an emphasis on physical danger. If the balance was off, Derek would either ignore him completely or come rushing straight into his next class to slay whatever monster was hounding him.

_Hey has there been anything unusual going on the paranormal world of Beacon Hills? Something that maybe Scott and I should know about?_

The response was instant. _‘Creeper’_ stiles thought. But then proceeded to defend Derek by thinking that he really doesn’t have much else to do, but then Stiles’ brain proceeded to interrogate itself on its motives for defending Derek.

Stiles slapped himself in the face, then Lydia, who was walking by, slapped him on the other side in a smooth movement before continuing with her conversation as she walked.

Shaking himself off, and rejoicing that the impromptu assault actually cleared his head, he typed his response.

_I woke up last night, and my room was pitch black. And this voice kept trying to tempt me with ultimate power and crap (I thought it might have been Peter at first) but when I denied it, it just disappeared._

_I really don’t think you need to tell me about your creepy dreams Stiles._

_No. I wasn’t asleep. The darkness sort of just... left? And I could suddenly see the sunrise. It was literally like I was blindfolded._

There was a small lapse in time, before the short response came.

_I’ll look into it._

Stiles scoffed. _‘More like you will come to me and tell me to research a random topic the second you have a name’_ he thought scathingly.

*****

Jackson’s locker was slammed shut by a tanned arm, the muscles taught with obvious anger. Jackson had heard him coming but still jumped at the unexpected anger.

“We. Need. To.Talk.” Danny hissed, glaring at Jackson, who was still looking awestruck.

“Who crawled up your ass and died?” Jackson snapped suddenly when he recovered.

“You mean of course who saved my ass when I was nearly fucking murdered on Friday?!” Danny’s breathing was heavy, his words were sharp and short as he tried to contain his anger and not scream at Jackson.

“Wait what?!” Jackson looked shock, pulling out his phone to check the 19 unread messages from Danny.  “Holy shit man. Oh my god I am so sorry! Are you ok?”

“No fucking thanks to you. I have put up with a lot of your shit Jackson. But I think you need to stop lying to me”. At this Jackson once again looked stumped, but Danny could see the drop of sweat rolling down the back of his neck.

“I know about you. And Scott and Stiles and all the others. God I bet even Lydia’s involved isn’t she?” Now Jackson looked scared “I don’t know exactly what is going on, but I know that something is not right and you are going-”

Danny stopped, his eyes focussed on something in the distance. Jackson turned to see a boy hopping out of a sleek black BMW. He was wearing a pair of black pointed boots and black jeans that fitted tightly to his muscular legs. A dark grey shirt that was obviously a size too small hugged to his well-defined muscles, making Danny practically drool as his eyes traced the new boy’s abs. His dark curls were arrayed in a neat and yet wild fashion and his dark brown eyes were crinkled in amusement. Reaching into the car, the kid grabbed a faded leather jacket, throwing it around his shoulders, before grabbing his school bag, locking his car and walking casually away through the crowd of gobsmacked students standing before him.

As the boy got closer, Danny finally snapped out of his trance long enough to notice Jackson smirking at him. He shot him a strong glare in return forcing him to flinch. _‘This is not over’_ Danny thought.

“Hey Danny” Odin said, stepping up to them, his voice laced with surprise.

“H-hey Odin!” Danny stumbled, his tongue felt thing in his mouth and he took a deep breath and tried to swallow. Jackson smirked viciously.

“Odin?” Jackson said, filling his voice with contempt. “What’s your last name?”

The taller boy hesitated, before looking at Danny and replying “Crowseye”

Jackson barked out a laugh. “Jesus man, your parents must love you!”

Odin’s eyes darkened and his shoulders stiffened. “My parents are dead.” He growled.

“Oookayyy and this just got awkward!” Jackson shuddered, keeping up his douche bag front but Danny could see that he was shocked. “See ya later Danny! New kid.” He nodded at Odin before briskly walking away.

Danny burned a hole in his back with his glare. After he had rounded the corner, Danny’s expression melted and he reached out to comfort Odin, before stopping himself just short and withdrawing.

“I am so sorry about Jackson! He is a total douche at times. He didn’t show it because he doesn’t want to lose his reputation but he was really sorry for that comment. He is an orphan as well and he hates his adoptive parents.” As he continued to talk, the anger slowly melted from Odin’s eyes, the tightness in his muscles slowly released.

“It’s fine. You can hardly expect people to know and be considerate if they have never met you before.”

“That’s... a nice way of looking at it.” Danny shrugged and quickly changed the topic. “So what classes do you have? Need me to show you around?” _‘Wow... don’t sound too eager’_ he berated himself.

Odin just smiled and nodded, handing Danny his timetable, seemingly content to let the Hawaiian teen take the reins.

*****

Odin sat in the lunch hall at a table with Danny, a sheepish looking Jackson and some other jocks from the lacrosse team. He let his eyes roam the hall briefly, but always his gaze would return to Danny. There was something, strange, about this teen that just seemed to draw his attention. Even so every time Danny looked back, Odin would dart his eyes to looks elsewhere. He was sure he wasn’t doing a very convincing job.

Sighing to himself he mourned the loss of his strict schedule. He had completely forgotten to wash his hands because Danny had dragged him straight from class to here, and as a result Odin had not touched his food. ‘At least I can still carry on with my other plans’.

Odin waited until Danny was looking away before he discreetly withdrew a small whistle from his pocket. He took a deep breath and blew into it, watching the hall for any telltale signs. He noticed Jackson cringe but it looked like it had just been because of a bad joke one of the other jocks had just told.

After he had blown it for a sufficient length of time he stopped. He whispered in a voice so low that it was barely audible.

“Hopefully you will have now locked onto my location because of the whistle. If there are any wolves here, I would like to make my presence known as a member of another pack. I do not expect you to come introduce yourself to me, but I would like you to inform your Alpha that I am here and that I wish to speak to him. He can find me I am sure.”

Odin, went back to discreetly watching Danny and following the table conversation.

And pointedly not eating his food.

*****

One month previous.

Deaton followed the trail of the black sludge-like material for about an hour. ‘For an old man who is dying from a rejected werewolf bite, this guys sure can move fast’ he thought glumly, thank god Ms Morell had gone home or she would have been even more bored than he was. ‘Derek should have gone after Gerard. He needed to learn to clean up after his mistakes.’

Deaton, peered around a corner following a particularly larger puddle of the sludge and froze.

Halfway down the lane was Gerard, held suspended above the ground by his throat in a crushing grip from a man who was over 9 feet tall. The man’s body glistened with an unnatural sheen, his defined muscles barely bulging from the strain of lifting the other man. His pitch black hair flowed down to the middle of his back, and two pure white horns protruded gracefully from his temples.

As Deaton watched, a woman of equal stature slinked out from behind the two, tracing her hand around Gerard’s frail form. She laughed as he squirmed under her touch and the musical sound rung through the air with an unnatural beauty.  When she stood next to the man, Deaton could immediately see the similarities. They had the same features. Exactly the same. And yet the man still looked beautifully masculine and the woman feminine.

The two were exquisite examples of beauty. Deaton knew exactly what they were.

As he continued to watch, his suspicions where confirmed as Gerard’s chest was split apart by the force of his remaining life essence fleeing his body, straight into the supernaturally extended jaws of the Incubus who was holding him.

The demon snapped its jaws shut, letting the destroyed corpse of Gerard fall to the ground with a sickening crunch. He then turned to his twin and they kissed deeply. Deaton saw part of the light of Gerard’s life force flow between the two of them.

He turned hastily and made to hastily return to his car. But he was stopped in his tracks by a tall being before him.

The creature was the same size as, in a relatively human shape. Otherwise it was completely featureless, made of a pitch black material that seemed to suck the very light out of the area surrounding it. The being blurred slightly, but then resumed a more solid appearance, cocking it’s head slightly at Deaton.

A sharp pain erupted from the back of his skull and Deaton crumpled to the pavement.

*****

Present Day

Derek was speeding home from Stiles’ house. Something had been there. Something dark. He had called Peter and the second the man had arrived his suspicions where confirmed.

He fired off a text to Stiles immediately.

Another demon.Attacking his pack directly. This was not good.

The second Derek sped around the road to his house, he could tell something wasn’t right. Peter tensed in the passenger seat as well. They sniffed the air and could smell two things that bothered them.

Alphas, and Erica’s blood.

Derek picked up the speed around the corner and screeched to a halt in front of the dilapidated house. The two men leapt out of the car and sprinted towards the back of the house where the smell was strongest.

There were no longer any alphas. But the sight before them was enough to send a chill down Derek’s spine.

Standing in the centre of his lawn, was erected a ten foot cross of oak with silver inlayed patterns.

Nailed to the cross with silver nails in her hands and feet, was Erica, bleeding profusely from several large gashes on her arms and legs. She had no clothes and Derek’s inner wolf roared in fury at the sight of the alpha pack symbol branded on her chest.

Letting the wolf take over, Derek ran to the cross and shredded the solid wood at the base in a few vicious strokes. When it landed, he rand to Erica and pulled the nails out of her limbs, picked her up and dashed her inside.

As he lay her on the couch, she weakly attempted to grab his attention.

“B-b-boyd. A-alphas they t-took-”

Derek cut her off quickly “It’s ok. You are ok. Get some rest. Focus on healing. I will protect you. Just stay with us and we will find Boyd later. Just stay with us.” _‘I can’t lose anyone else’_

*****

Stiles pulled his jeep into the driveway of Deaton’s practice. And sat there.

He wasn’t exactly sure what he had planned to do once he had gotten here. He kind of just figured his brain would come up with some brilliant plan to find him. ‘Nice work there brain’ he thought annoyed.

Sighing he hopped out of the car anyway and began to walk slowly around the perimeter of the building. He tried to use all the knowledge he had picked up from his dad in regards to crime scenes (being the sheriff’s son really did have its uses). He thoroughly checked the windows and doors of the building, looking for signs of forced entry or even a hasty exit. He squinted in the window of Deaton’s office to see if anything looked missing or out of place, he even looked over the parking lot of traces of tire skids in case Deaton had been abducted.

Just as he was viciously scrutinising a suspicious looking moth, his phone buzzed loudly causing him to jump and spook his only suspect into flying off in search of some other street lamp.

He sighed and pulled the pesky device from his pocket, frowning at the text from Derek.

_Something was definitely at your house last night. I need you to get as much research as you can on demons, and how to kill them. This could be big._

And wow. That was a really big message for Derek. _‘Ok’_ he thought _‘Demons. We can totally do this. Just watch a few episodes of supernatural and charmed, how hard could it be?’_ Ok. So maybe he was freaking out just a little bit.

Suddenly, just go along with the creepy parking lot and the knowledge that Beacon hills had a small demonic pest problem, a blinding pain shot through the back of Stiles’ skull causing him to double over in pain.

When he could, he looked around for the culprit, but there was nobody behind him. Not even that shifty looking moth was there. But instead the pain continued as a dull throb, tugging him towards the darkened tree line.

“I must be crazy if I think that I am going anywhere near those trees after just learning that demons exist” Stiles said out loud. Before sighing loudly. _‘Maybe the fact that I can recognise that it is insane to do this means that I don’t have a demon controlling me. Yeah... let’s go with that.’_

Stiles turned and trudged towards the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

Big surprise, Stiles was no more elegant trudging through a dense forest with a weird supernatural influence guiding him than he was without. Sighing he picked himself up, the knees of his jeans where already shredded and his palms and kneecaps where both bleeding and imbedded with dirt.

His head gradually throbbed more as he moved further into the forest, the pain seemed to shift around inside his skull when he moved off path, like some magnetic force was pulling it and it was simply rolling in his head to be as close to the pull as it could. Stiles was almost certain if he lay down his feet would start throbbing.

As he was brushing the dirt of the intact part of his jeans, he noticed a small pool of inky black liquid at the base of a nearby tree. The substance was thick and oily, and smelled heavily of sulphur, enough to make Stiles cringe and immediately worry. _‘Oh god, I am being lured by a demon’_.

Stiles began to turn and was about to sprint when the throbbing pain increased tenfold just as he heard a weak groan coming from further in the forest.

 _‘Well, if it is a demon, at least it sounds weakened’_ he thought optimistically _‘but...that would make me a very tantalising meal. Oh crap.’_

The groan sounded again followed by a delightfully familiar voice, filled with pain and exhaustion.

“Stiles, I am not a demon would you hurry up and help me”

 _‘And wow, when had Deaton ever sounded that bitchy before’_. Stiles rushed over to the voice and stopped in shock. Deaton was sitting against a tree, bleeding from a head wound and bound by thick black chains. Chains that didn’t look like they were made of any ordinary metal, or any metal at all for that matter, just darkness. Stiles shuddered involuntarily at the memory of last night’s encounter.

“Stiles” Deaton wheezed, “I need you to break the chain, just like with the mountain ash, imagine it breaking... and you can do a motion if it helps” He added the last bit with a tone of voice that suggested it was an immature thing to do.

Stiles of course, did the action. As dramatically as possible.Of course.

Miming the act he imagined ripping the chains to shreds, and was absolutely ecstatic when the chains actually exploded apart with a fair amount of force. Deaton actually looked shocked and fixed Stiles with a strange look.

“I found out my mum was a telekinetic and Scott made me realise that it was possible that I am too, so I may or may not have been watching X-men to steal some of Jean Gray’s moves...” Stiles mumbled in way of explanation, to which Deaton’s face took on a more resigned quality as he muttered a weak “oh”.

Stiles rushed forward and helped the man to stand, wincing in empathy as the man groaned in pain and he noticed the huge gashes along his back. It looked like he had been flayed!

“Jesus! Did you lead a mutiny or something? It looks like you got seriously whipped man.” Deaton winced “Oh right, sorry, I have never been good at breaking difficult news to people...”

“Let’s just focus on getting back to my practice”.

“Right” Stiles nodded a bit too vigorously jolting Deaton a bit, eliciting another groan.

They continued to pick their way through the forest before Stiles couldn’t take the silence.

“You knew about my mum didn’t you?”

“Yes”

“And does that mean I am telekinetic?”

“Yes”

“And can you teach me how to use my power?”

“Yes”

“So does that mean you are telekinetic?”

“No”

“Damn. That was one of the best theories I had.” He paused, briefly “So what are you then? We all tried to have a bet set up for it, but none of our theories were even good enough to warrant betting on them”

Deaton glanced at Stiles with an amused expression “I am a vet Stiles.”

And Stiles would never admit he pouted the rest of the journey to Deaton’s practice.

*****

Jackson and Lydia were spending their day slowly browsing through the limited stores in the local mall. They were laughing together, trying on clothes, complimenting those that look good, comparing those that look bad to the outfits of people they don’t like, they were both truly happy for the first time in months. And nothing could bring them down.

As they walked between the stores, Jackson’s head began to throb slightly. His thoughts became less coherent, before his mind was filled with pitch blackness. He stopped moving, standing in the middle of the entrance to a darkened alley.

“Jackson?” Lydia’s call was muffled, distant, as if he was hearing it with his heightened senses through several layers of concrete.

“How would you like a real family Jackson?” the cold voice was a shock to his system, causing Jackson to flinch, all the while, his body remained out of his control.

By now Lydia had reached him and had her hand on his shoulder, trying to shake him to attention.

“How would you like to know who your parents are Jackson? How would you like to be with them again?” A chill raced down his spine as he felt a presence further in the alleyway. He turned his head towards it.

Something was huddled under a filthy blanket further down the alley. As he looked at it, it raised its cloaked head and its coal-black eyes met his own. The creature’s face was grotesque, it had grey-green skin, large pointed ears and every inch of its skin was covered in warts and boils. Its torso and limbs were stunted in growth, twisted and grown out of proportion. It reached out towards him and at the tip of its hands glistened deadly ruby red claws.

Jackson turned his body towards the foul creature.

“Yes. Come with me and I can give you all you desire. The power you now have, is a mere fraction of what you could have. You can have your entire family again, you can keep the girl forever. Just. Come. With. Me.

*****

Lydia was having the time of her life. Of the many things she loved about Jackson, one was his willingness to shop and his impeccable taste in fashion. She always had liked shopping with him. And now, since that night, he actually treats her like she is important, he showers her with genuine compliments and makes her feel like a goddess. Which, let’s face it, she practically is.

So when Jackson wasn’t by her side, she instantly grew worried.

She turned sharply and noticed Jackson, standing dead still at the mouth of a filthy alley. His face was contorted in pain and his body twitched as if attempting to move.

“Jackson?” she called out. She rushed to his side and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to shake him out of his reverie. “Jackson what’s wrong?”

Slowly, Jackson cocked his head towards the alley. He stood in silence for a few more minutes, before turning his whole body towards it. Lydia peered down the darkened street and noticed a frail looking man, huddled in blankets with his hand extended towards Jackson pleadingly.

Her heart melted. ‘Oh how sweet!’ she though, cooing mentally ‘Jackson must have heard the poor man and stopped to help’.

Resolutely, Lydia turned to face the man as well, she pulled out her wallet and smiled a brilliant smile before flicking a hundred dollar bill towards him.

“Here you go dear. Go buy yourself something nice to eat and some warm clothes.”

The man looked at her sharply, uttering a surprised “da fuq?!” as the note drifted to land on his outstretched hand. He shrieked in pain and Lydia flinched as she saw the malice in his eyes.

Suddenly, she could see the beast just as clearly as Jackson could, his features beginning to glow as hairline cracks that glowed like magma traced over his entire body. His mouth opened in a wordless scream, his throat illuminated by the burning glow as his body continued to flare with the energy.

And then he collapsed. His flesh turned to dust crumbled away, leaving nothing more than a dingy hessian sack and the one hundred dollar note.

Lydia just stared as Jackson regained his control. He grabbed her and wheeled her out of the alley, sending a text to Derek.

*****

“Derek?” the plaintive cry rang through the silent house, and within a few seconds Derek was kneeling by Erica’s side, carefully holding a glass of water to her lips.

Erica released a choking laugh, wincing at the pain of her slowly healing body. “Wow Derek, I could almost be fooled into thinking you care about me.”

A wounded look flew across Derek’s features so quickly that Erica didn’t see it. He simply rocked back on his heels, keeping his face impassive. “What happened Erica? Where is Boyd?”

“We were leaving. During the game. We were about 50 miles south, when they began... hunting us.” Erica shuddered at the memory. The feeling of hopelessness that she had not felt since the bite, the knowledge that for once, you were the prey.

“We didn’t get very far before they surrounded us. They said that they had a message for you. And then... then...” Erica’s body began to shake with silent sobs as she tried desperately to keep her composure. “THEY KILLED HIM!” she screamed suddenly, bursting into tears and throwing herself into the comforting arms of her alpha.

Isaac burst in the front door an hour later to find Erica curled up in Derek’s lap on the couch still crying softly. He made towards her, but a glare from Derek held him at bay.

“Derek, I know this may not be the best timing, but there is something you should know.” Isaac said softly, not wanting to completely disturb the two, but also knowing that if he didn’t do it now, Derek would only be furious later.

“What?” Derek growled, his glare not budging. Erica whimpered slightly at the growl and his face softened a bit.

“There is a new kid at school.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to (quietly) berate Isaac when the boy continued sheepishly.

“He asked to meet the local pack’s alpha.”

Derek’s jaw widened minutely, and then snapped shut. “It’s probably just a beta asking permission to hunt-”

“No Derek. He is a human. He is definitely human. And he says that he is part of another pack and that he needed to meet you to make sure he could live here.”

“God damn it! Why does all of this shit have to happen at once. We are being invaded by demons, hunted by a pack of bloodthirsty alphas and now another pack wants to encroach on our territory!” Derek growled and stood up, after gently laying Erica back on the couch, and began to pace the floor. “What’s his name? I will have to find him and talk to him when I get the time.”

“Odin. Odin Crowseye.”

“Fine. I will track him down later.”

Derek’s phone buzzed and he whipped it out so quickly he almost snapped it in half.

His jaw clenched and he looked like he was going pop several blood vessels. “Jackson and Lydia were attacked by something.” He opened his mouth to say more when all three werewolves stiffened.

A very foreign and very dangerous smell drifted on the wind towards them. They all bolted out the front door, ready to fight.

~~~

The alpha was standing just outside the tree line, staring at the three of them as they came out. He was tall, very tall, and he had shoulder-length, straight blonde hair. His body was well built, but also lithe. He looked like he was built to be a runner, which is probably why he was the messenger. He had the best chance of outrunning the person he delivered the message to. He smiled sadistically at Erica and winked at her when she came out of the door last, causing her to shrink inwardly at the sight of one of her tormentors.

Derek’s growl rang clear across the clearing between them and the other alpha laughed.

“Well, I can’t say I was expecting a banquet. Alas, I shall just have to deliver my message on an empty stomach.” There was no wasting time. His eyes locked on Derek and he took a threatening step closer.

“We are here to offer you... a deal. You come join our pack. We let the remainder of yours live.”

“You would leave a pack of betas to fend for themselves? They wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Ah yes, well we are willing to haggle. As well as granting them their lives, we will even help eliminate your small... pest problem.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh? You don’t know yet?” the alpha released another laugh “Maybe you should go back to the warehouse district. Try the one 5 blocks north and 2 east from your... holiday home... and you might be a little surprised at what you find” The alpha grinned wickedly at them.

“What did you do in my territory?” Derek’s eyes bled red and his fangs elongated.

“Oh tsk. No need for rudeness. _We_ did nothing. Yet. But I believe a while ago you, misplaced, an old man? A hunter of some note I believe. Let’s just say you might find him... hanging around.”

With no further explanation the blonde turned and sprinted off in a blur.

*****

Odin stood in front of his mirror. He pulled a small cloth out of the first drawer of the kitchen vanity and methodically wiped the mirror clean of steam. He then washed his hands twice with anti-bacterial soap, brushed his teeth twice, flossed and rinsed with high-strength mouth wash.

He turned the lights off and closed the door before walking to his room. Odin walked over to the closet, pulled out several items of pressed clothes from the left side and hung them neatly on the right. After making certain everything was perfectly straight, he walked over to his desk and pulled out his homework books.

He sat at his desk for an hour writing. He did not fidget or move other than his pen flying across the paper with neat, elegant strokes. When he was finished, he went downstairs and microwaved a frozen meal, transferring it into a clean bowl when it was ready. He ate it quickly. Washed up after himself and left the kitchen.

He looked at his alarm clock. It was exactly 9:00pm. He went into the bathroom once more and carefully peeled the brown coloured contacts out of his eyes. He glanced briefly in the mirror at the flash of blue that was previously hidden.

*****

Derek didn’t need the alpha’s instructions. Once he was at his own warehouse he could smell the rot. A putrid smell of death and corruption was clogging up the air in the whole area, getting stronger with every step towards the specified location.

As Derek crept closer he could here laughter and music. He could hear 3 heart beats pounding from inside the building. The metal walls acting as an amplifier. All three heartbeats where elevated, but where two seemed to correspond with the rhythm of the music and the sounds of dancing, the third was erratic, scared, dying. Derek scaled the wall of the warehouse with barely a sound, peering in through one of the high windows.

Three figures where in the centre of the warehouse. One was a woman, bound and gagged in the centre of a circle. The other two were inhumanly beautiful creatures. Their pale skin had a red tinge and their features were almost identical. Both had a pair of brilliant white horns. As he watched, the two of them sidled up to the woman, they rubbed close to her, pulling her up to stand, and her moans of pain turned into pleasured gasps as the two began to gyrate and thrust in sync.

It was then that Derek noticed that the circle they stood in, was a clearing. A clearing lined with hundreds of rotting body parts, men and women of all ages, in varying degrees of decay where piled on top of one another. In the far corner of the warehouse, he noticed Gerard, swinging slowly back and forth on the end of a noose.

Derek’s phone began to buzz. He silently cursed and tried to grab it, but it was too late. The two demons’ heads snapped towards him and they screeched with inhuman cries. They sprinted towards the door to the warehouse and he quickly pulled himself up to the roof, answering the call from Stiles as he did.

 

*****

“Derek I found Deaton!” Stiles blurted when Derek answered the phone. “Also I have been looking up a few ways to kill demons for you and I think I-”

“Great!” Derek’s growl cut him off “Tell me how to kill them now!”

“What?!” Stiles squeaked.

“Stiles! I am being attacked by two demons I need to know how to kill them right now.”

“Oh shit! Oh shit.”

“STILES”

“Ok, you could try holy water?”

“Think of something I am more likely to find in a warehouse Stiles.” Derek was very quickly losing his patience.

“Oh oh! Iron! Iron can weaken them and kill some types of demons. At the very least it will hold them off until I find a better solution.”

“Just hurry Stiles.” And then Derek hung up. And oh god that shouldn’t worry him so much. Frantically Stiles scrolled through the pages of information he had found.

“EUREKA!” He screamed to his empty house! Basking in his own glory for a brief second, before realising he had friends in mortal danger. Wait, friends? Really? Ok then.

He grabbed his phone and his speed dial.

“Scott! I need you to meet me at the cemetery like right now! Bring some shovels and matches!”

“What? Why?”

“Derek is in danger and we need to ransack graves to save him”

“Oh. Ok, see you soon”.

 _‘Well that was easy’_ he thought as he grabbed some lighter fluid and his keys and sprinted out the front door.


	6. Chapter 5

Derek leapt from the roof of one warehouse to the next. Just as he jumped, his back split open with blinding pain and he could instantly feel his blood fighting back the invading ice, in contrast his arms and chest were fighting off the extreme burn inflicted by the Incubus.

By the time the twins had reached the roof earlier, their hands had morphed from 5 digits into three, each tipped with incredibly large, incredibly sharp bone claws, dripping with what he assumed was some kind of acid for the Incubus, and freaking liquid nitrogen for the Succubus. His body was going into hyper drive trying to heal not only the huge gashes, but to combat the combined effects of hypothermia and heat stroke. It was not working well. After a few futile minutes of fighting, he realised that combined the two were stronger and faster than him, so he began to run.

 When he landed on the next roof he stumbled slightly. He was weakening too quickly. But then he saw what he had been looking for and he leapt into action.

The Incubus who was leading the attacks had already leaped over to the same roof as Derek and had begun to run towards him screaming some guttural battle cry. Derek whipped around and flung the iron star post like a javelin, spearing the Succubus in the chest while she was in mid-jump. The force of the hit made her fly backwards into the wall of the warehouse she had just jumped from, the star post continuing to drive itself about a foot into the wall and leaving her pinned. She shrieked in pain and the Incubus roared in fury.

 Derek continued to run. He needed to get the incubus far enough away to weaken him. When he had gone another three blocks away he turned and shifted into his full alpha form.

The incubus landed lightly and observed the hulking wolf in front of him. It was black and heavily muscled, it's back legs thicker than a normal wolf, allowing it to stand as a biped if needed, and it's front paws where closer to human hands than a wolfs, tipped with dangerous claws. It's powerful jaws were hanging open as a deep growl resonated from within.

The incubus was unfazed. It charged at the wolf, flipping over it when Derek went low, slashing at his back as he passed overhead. Derek roared in pain.

Derek darted after it in seconds and clamped his jaw shut on its leg, continuing with his momentum to twist his jaws and snap the bone in half, releasing and rolling away to just avoid it's swiping claws.

The demon paused, looking down at the bone sticking jaggedly out of his leg. His right hand shimmered as it morphed back into human form, and he sighed slightly as he pushed the bone straight back into his flesh, the gash healing instantly.

The demon's eyes fixed on Derek's and he grinned wickedly as his hand resumed its clawed form. Derek leapt for his throat and was caught in the side by the full brunt of the star post being wielded like a baseball bat by the obviously freed Succubus. Derek's bones crunched and he flew to the side, smashing into a large AC unit on the rooftop.

He couldn't move. The impact of the post has snapped one of his verterbrae and he lay there, paralysed below his chest.

The succubus threw the post to the side in disgust, her hand had burns on it from where she had touched the iron and the wound in her chest was slowly healing. She glared at Derek and strode towards him, the incubus joining her.

When they came closer Derek swept his claws at them, howling in pain when in a lightning quick movement the Incubus grabbed his arm and the Succubus slammed her elbow onto his own, the force utterly shattering the bones in his arm.

The two demons smiled at him sadistically and raised the claws together.

The Succubi paused her movements. Her face froze in horror as the wound in her chest began to expel a foul black liquid, which proceeded to burst into flames and engulfed the now screaming demoness. The Incubus had only a few moments to try and assess what was happening before the black liquid began to pour from his eyes, mouth, ears and nose, igniting within seconds. The two demons writhed in pain as the flames engulfed their flesh, melting it in a matter of seconds, leaving their bones and their eyes, swimming with pain in the sockets, before seconds later the flames flared brighter and the bones and eyes crumbled to fine white ash.

Derek lay there absolutely stunned. He started when his phone vibrated, drawing attention to the incredible pain of the bones in his shattered body pulling themselves back into place and beginning to mend. Once he had healed enough that he regained mobility of his arms, he checked his phone. A message from Stiles flashed up.

_Did it work? I hope so, because I don't think we can get away with consecrating graves for too much long._

Derek quickly typed a response and told Stiles to meet him at Deaton's practice. He sent that instruction to the rest of his pack as well.

After a few more minutes, Derek's spine had mended enough for him to begin limping back towards his car. It took him an hour.

*****

Stiles and Scott run out of the crypt, the smoking ash of the two coffins drifting out into the cool breeze as they open the door. They sprint back to the Jeep and stop in horror.

Standing near the car is a tall man. Like really tall. And built like a bomb shelter. His brown skin shined in the moonlight on his bald head. Stiles didn't need to have Scott's sense of smell to immediately realise that this was an alpha. After all, the glowing red eyes did give it away.

"Wow, do you oil that thing?" Stiles blurts, staring at the man's bald head. He lets out a loud throaty laugh, which had a menacing growl underneath it.

"Wow kid. I'll hand it to you. You sure know how to make your last words count." the man said in an incredulously deep voice. "It will almost be a shame to kill you."

Scott growled and stepped slightly in front of Stiles. 'Awwwww how cute' Stiles thought, before remembering that his life was just threatened. 'Oh right'. Stiles shyly hefted his shovel higher, assuming what he thought was a defensive stance.

"We won't let it be that easy" he squeaked. _'Thank you voice box!'_

The man released another booming laugh. "Oh I had hoped you wouldn't."

Growling loudly both Scott and the alpha shifted into their beta forms, running at each other. Stiles was quite surprised. At first Scott seemed to be winning, he was faster, ducking around the alpha slashing him with blinding speed. But the alpha feinted ended up landing a clawed hand directly into Scott's chest, ripping through skin and sending him flying into a tree, broken and bleeding.

The alpha turned his gaze to Stiles.

He took a step forward and Stiles rose his shovel ready to make a futile swing, and suddenly Isaac was clutching to his back clawing at his face. The alpha howled in rage, picked up Isaac of his back and threw him into Scott who was trying to limp back to his feet.

The two of them lay there in stunned pain. The alpha looked back at Stiles.

"You aren't a threat" he chuckled, turning and striding towards Scott and Isaac.

Anger bubbled through Stiles at the blatant disregard for him. He totally deserved to be killed just as much as Scott and Isaac. Wait. What? Suddenly an idea formed.

"Guess again" Stiles said confidently, forming a circle with his hand in front of him. The alpha glanced back confused, and barely had enough time to assess what the boy was doing.

The alpha's head snapped around 360 degrees as stiles let the fury take hold and mimed breaking his neck with his outstretched hands. The alpha's eyes bulged in shock and his body crumpled lifeless to the ground. Isaac, Scott and Stiles all had similar expressions.

"What. The. Fuck!?" Isaac managed first, he was on his feet, still poised to attack the alpha. He had had the same idea as Stiles and was going to use the boy's distraction to slit the large man's throat.

But it wasn't a distraction. It had actually worked.

Stiles stood perfectly still for a moment, before shrieking in glee and jumping up and down on the spot.

"Dude! What the hell was that?" Isaac tried again, Stiles paused in his jumping.

"I am officially a telekinetic! I am so much more super than you two! HA!" Stiles continued to dance happily when he paused again. "Wait, Isaac, why are you even here? How did you know where we are?"

"Oh, um, Scott texted me and said he may need my help."

Stiles sent a strange look in Scott's direction before shrugging.

"Ok then. Cool. Thanks for coming." He pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Ok let's hurry and get to Deaton's. Oh and by the way, either of you two mention what just happened to the others, and you may find yourself in the same boat as deep throat over there." Stiles looked at them menacingly, then realised what he said and laughed brightly.

"Oh god that's a Freudian slip, deep voice! Deep voice!!!"

The three of them laughed and hopped in the jeep. Stiles drove while Isaac and Scott shared a meaningful and slightly scared look.

About halfway through the trip Scott suddenly jumped and looked at Stiles with a shocked expression.

"WAIT! Freudian Slip? Are you saying you subconsciously wanted to deep throat that guy?!"

Stiles looked even more startled at the fact that Scott knew what a Freudian slip was. When Isaac stated as much they all burst out laughing again.

*****

“Ok I am still confused” Stiles piped up “How could the twins be up and walking, and sucking people dry, if they are dead and their bones where in the graveyard.”

“Well the Succubi and Incubi you saw were physical manifestations of the twins’ souls. They were most likely, judging by their circumstances, condemned to hell due to some form of incestuous relationship, and after being tortured in hell for god knows how long, chose to accept their sin and rise up to the ranks of demon.”

“Ok then. So we have killed the lust demons and that is all sorted. What about the demon that visited Stiles?”

“Describe it to me.”

All the eyes in the room turned to Stiles who sighed.

“I didn’t see it. I thought it was a dream at first, it was pitch black. And it just, tempted me. It whispered to me promises of power and shit. And I told it no, and then the darkness just disappeared and it was already morning.”

“I... I think Lydia killed that one.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped when Jackson spoke, who looked sheepish and took a slight step behind Lydia.

“Explain.” Deaton prompted sharply.

“Well, Jackson was looking all constipated in the middle of the street, which I later found out was due to him being whispered to, by some creepy little man. I thought he was a homeless person, so I threw him some spare change... and he kind of, just spontaneously combusted?” Lydia shrugs as she finishes, looking around the room at the still stunned faces.

“Ok then.” Deaton, was the first to recover “This is good then, but also very bad. The demon you described is a Goblin. It is an earth demon and is associated with Greed. The fact that you killed it is good. But its presence confirms my fears.” Deaton paused to look at Derek, then turned to look each person in the eye before continuing.

“When I was following Gerard a month ago, I saw him being fed on by the Lust demons. I tried to flee and I was intercepted, by what I now believe to be a Pride Demon. The fact that you have now reported killing a Greed demon as well, means that someone or something has sent a seventh legion against us. In other words, a force comprised of demons that correspond with the Seven Deadly Sins.”

“So...” Stiles started cautiously, “We still have gluttony, sloth, envy, wrath and pride to kill. Great! At least we have a finite number now. How hard could it be?”

Nobody even tried to match his fake smile, and he quickly let it drop. _‘Yep, we are all screwed’_.

Scott chirped up suddenly “Wait, how did throwing change at the goblin kill it?”

“Sometimes a demon can be killed by the corresponding seven heavenly virtues. Greed is defeated by an unintentional form of charity. But these options are not always the best ways to kill a demon. For example the virtue to defeat a lust demon requires sacrificing a virgin, or tricking the demon into raping an unwilling virgin, thus chastity is used to kill it. Either way this is not a pleasant option for the poor virgin”.

And Stiles got incredibly indignant when half the room glanced at him. Totally not fair!

*****

"Raze is dead." the tall blond Alpha stood forward in the circle of Alphas.

"So are the Lust demons, and the greed demon. We don't know who set the seventh legion on this pack, but it seems that they are stronger than we thought." a woman piped up from the other side of the circle.

There was a small murmur around the circle as they waited for their leader to respond. He was the only one seated, on a huge throne that was built out of the bones of those they had crushed previously.

The man sitting in the throne was hunched over in thought. And when he straightened, the silence was immediate.

"Ideas" He said clearly. Ultimately, he would go with his own idea, which he had already formed, but it was custom to seek ideas or improvements.

"Let the two fight each other and step in to defeat whoever is left." one voice piped up, a few murmured in agreement.

"No, we should band up with one side, and turn on them at the end."

"But who do we band up with? We don't know who is stronger"

"I think our best option is to help the pack. Demons can be incredibly dangerous. We don't know what they all are."

"But maybe the demons are here for the town not the pack"

The seated man raised his hand and conversation ceased.

"I believe our best option would be to join with the demons. We have offered to rid the pack of them already in return for their alpha, but he will refuse. His pack has already defeated three demons, he will be confident enough to turn us down. The demons end goal will either be the town or the pack. If we help them destroy the pack, then they get reach their goal either way. And we can leave without a further fight."

"All in favour of seeking to aid the demons?" the tall blond said.

The members of the circle bowed one by one to the man in the throne.

"Very well" he continued "We shall seek out the demons on the morrow. We will split into pairs to track them. Dismissed".

The alpha's melted into the forest.

*****

"Stiles?" Scott yelled out into the seemingly empty house. He knew where Stiles was, but he didn't _always_ enjoy scaring him half to death.

"Come on up!" Stiles replied. When Scott breezed through his bedroom door he was sitting at his computer pouring through the translated pages of the bestiary. He had a document open on a dual screen that looked to be filled with several pages of condensed information.

"How's it going?" Scott asked casually.

"Great! It is so easy to look up the bestiary rather than find rumours and myths online. Not that I didn't do that anyway just so that I could cross reference for accuracy, but still, it helps me know what to look for with more accuracy." He paused, glancing at Scott to see if he had anything to say before he launched into his enthusiastic lecture

"So I found out that demons, other than being split into the 7 deadly sins, are also related to the four spiritual elements, Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Succubi are water demons, and when they feed of a human's sexual energy, eventually the victim will die because of hypothermia. Whereas an Incubus is a fire demon, so when he feeds of a victim, they eventually die of heat stroke. This also explains why Derek had so much trouble healing from their attacks which work on the same principle. Also funnily enough, contrary to belief Succubi and Incubi have no gender preference. How open-minded of them" Stiles laughed nervously as they finished.

Scott gave him a significant look.

"So" Scott started and cleared his throat, "You never really answered my question"

"What?"

"About the... Freudian slip."

Stiles face went red and he ducked his head quickly, pulling out his phone to distract himself.

"You were thinking about it weren't you." Scott stated.

"Not actively!" Stiles blurted, then clapped a hand over his mouth, shocked at the constant betrayal of his body.

Scott laughed nervously "Look. I...I don't mind. You are my best friend, and if you...swing, that way, then I won't hold it against you"

"Oh my god! It was more of an objective look! No more than any other guy would think!"

Scott raised his eyebrow and said nothing.

"Ok, maybe I have been a _little_ bit more invested in appreciation of the male gender than most guys."

Scott raised the other eyebrow.

"FINE I AM BISEXUAL! Happy?!"

Scott smiled widely. "Yep!" He chirped happily, before pausing and looking thoughtful "Wait, so all those times we showered together in the locker room-"

"EW SCOTT NO! WOULD YOU FANTASISE ABOUT YOUR SISTER IF YOU HAD ONE!!! Gosh that is a horrid thought Scott!"

Scott just laughed and pulled Stiles into a brotherly hug.

Scott listened happily as Stiles proceeded to babble on about all the interesting demons he had found.

*****

Odin had just finished his school work when he heard a cautious knock on the door. He locked his computer and quickly walked downstairs. When he opened it a large man in a leather jacket was standing there.

Odin sniffed slightly, then stepped back and gestured for him to enter.

He led the man to the living room and gestured to the couches.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No. I can't stay long"

Odin nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. Derek took the opposite one.

"So you are the local pack alpha?"

Derek nodded.

"Ok. I knew that there were certain customs I had to uphold to you in order to live here permanently, but to be honest I am not entirely sure exactly what they are."

"You are a human, so you specifically shouldn't have to do anything" In truth, Derek didn't know about the customs anyway. He hoped this kid's pack would know what to do.

"Oh. Ok. Well I am all that is left of my pack. So I figured it would be safer to check first."

Derek frowned "What happened to your pack?"

Odin's face hardened "They were killed"

Derek nodded. "I have no problem with you staying here, as long as you don't cause any trouble for me or my pack."

Odin nodded slightly. He fidgeted for a few seconds straightening a pile of magazines on the coffee table, which Derek noticed was impeccably clean, not even a single smudge marred it's surface. As if it had never been used. He frowned slightly, before looking back up at the human.

"If... you need help, you can come to the pack. I will give you my contact details."

Odin looked slightly surprised as Derek handed him a business card.

"Most of my pack goes to the school. So you can always get in touch with them."

Derek stood up and walked to the front door, Odin followed quietly behind him.

"One more thing. For your own safety keep your head down for a while. We are having a few... issues at the moment"

Odin nodded, and Derek was gone.

He closed the door and looked at his watch. 'Perfect timing' he thought and began his nightly routine.


	7. Chapter 6

Scott flopped down into the seat next to Stiles at lunch. His face was pinched in an expression he hadn’t used for a while. The I’m-clearly-fretting-about-Allison face.

Stiles smiled at him “What’s up man?” he said cheerfully.

“Allison is missing.”

“Are you sure she hasn’t just stopped answering you?”

“Yes. I went to her house and it looks like nobody has lived there for like a week.”

“Maybe she went on a holiday with her dad?”

“The car is still there and she left her phone at home.”

“Ok. So what can I do to help?”

Scott looked carefully at him. “Nothing. Tomorrow night is the full moon, I am going to try and track her. I Just wanted you to know so you can go get help if I don’t come back.”

“Can’t I just come save you myself?”

Scott glared at him and he sighed. “Fine I will go get Derek if you don’t come back.”

“Hey guys!” Isaac piped happily, sitting down opposite Scott. Stiles rolled his eyes as they exchanged some ridiculously complicated hand shake that probably involved sub-audial growling signals as well… like Morse code for wolves. _‘Hello replacement Allison’_ Stiles thought viciously _‘goodbye best-friend-Scott again.’_

“Hey Isaac” he sighed.

*****

“Hey Lydia.” Danny chirps happily as he sits down across from her in the lunch hall. He then turns with a glare “Jackson”

“Hey Danny. What’s up?” Lydia replies just as happy. But Danny notices it is the same tone of voice that she used to use to pretend dumb. She knew exactly what was up.

“So Lydia, seeing as your boyfriend is unable to, maybe you can tell me what he is?”

Lydia had never in her life had the expression of a gold fish before. It was not flattering Danny decided.

“I figured that you would know. Look. _ONE_ of you is _going_ to tell me. Or I can go and torture Stiles and get the answer from him, because with Scott so obviously involved, there is no chance he wouldn’t know.”

Jackson and Lydia shared a startled look. When had Danny figured out so much?

“I started to think about it when you asked me to get you a camera to film yourself sleeping. After that, shit around here kept getting weirder and I decided to actually start noticing who it all seemed to revolve around. And you two happened to be among the chosen.” He said in answer to their unspoken question. “I want answers and I want them now.”

Before they could respond, Jackson’s phone on the table buzzed, Danny had enough time to see it was a text from someone named Derek. Jackson read it quickly, and then showed it to Lydia, whose shoulders sagged in relief.

“Ok, we are allowed to tell you. Just not here, we can’t risk being overheard.” Jackson said quietly.

Danny nodded “Fine, my place after lacrosse practice?”

“We’ll be there”

*****

One alpha stood silently in the centre of the forest, his ears were pricked up listening carefully. When he heard three howls in unison to the south, he set off at a sprint. As he ran more wolves joined him from the surrounding forest, they soon fell in behind him, a large wolf with a light golden brown fur with black paws, ears, tail and snout. Together they bounded through the forest, reveling in the freedom of the hunt.

They broke through the tree line into a large clearing around the entrance to a cave. In the middle of the clearing sat three wolves waiting for them. As they joined their brothers, more wolves in packs of three joined them from different directions. When they were all there, a pack 15 strong, the golden wolf shifted back into human form.

The man strode towards the mouth of the cave and gave a tentative sniff, cringing at the overpowering stench of rotten human flesh. There was definitely something here, but his eyes could not penetrate the unnatural darkness of the cave mouth.

He took a step back, the hackles of the other wolves all rose and they snarled as an incredibly deep voice rumbled out of the depths, so loud it shook the ground around them.

“Have you come so eager to die?”

The man strode forward with confidence, it would not do to show fear.

“We come to offer you our assistance. Three of your kind have fallen already. We wish to see the destruction of the werewolf pack that defeated them. If it is the pack you were sent after, then we will help you do as you please, if it was the town we will destroy the pack and leave you to have it.”

“Why do you want to destroy the pack?” the demon boomed from the darkness.

The alpha looked puzzled. “Their alpha refused to join our ranks”

The demon’s laugh rumbled powerfully, rocks rolled down the hillside surrounding the cave and trees in the distance snapped and fell.

“You need to have another alpha join your pack of 15? A large number even for a pack with beta's, let alone all Alphas. Why, how very greedy of you.”

“We know you are not a greed demon. The goblin was killed already”

“No. You are correct. But sometimes, Greed and Gluttony, come hand in hand.”

The blackness of the cave entrance poured outwards in a thick black smoke, covering the ground of the clearing and with darkness. The alpha’s eyes locked on a fiery glow deep within the cave.

*****

“God dammit Greenberg! What the hell do you call that?” Coach boomed across the field. “No I don’t care if you broke your damn spine! GET OFF MY FIELD!”

Coach spun to the sidelines

“BILINSKI YOU ARE UP!”

Stiles jumped up from the bench so fast that he overbalanced and nearly went straight over onto his face, but Scott caught him out of nowhere and hoisted him up by the back of his jersey.

“I’m good, I’m good!” Stiles tugged the hem of his shirt down and ran onto the field. In an almost synchronised movement, the entire team just shook their heads.

“Ok then McCall in the net, everyone else line up and take some shots.”

Scott grabbed the goalie stick and jogged over to the goals. The rest of the team lined up in front of the net, Stiles was at the back of the line.

As each team member took their shot, Scott caught it, even Jackson couldn’t score. And finally Stiles reached the front of the line.

“If you are going to cheat Scott, then so will I” he muttered under his breath. Scott suddenly looked concerned and Jackson shot him a quizzical expression.

Stiles scooped up the ball and began to jog towards net. He steadied his breathing as he ran and pictured the ball in his mind. Quickly he drew his arm back and whipped it forward again, his mind followed the path of the ball as it flew towards Scott.

Scott moved his stick to catch the ball, and at the last second, the ball curved slightly, and went straight into the net.

If they were in a Warner Brother’s move, the collective thud of jaws dropping would have caused a significant earthquake.

And Stiles. Stiles did something that made their jaws widen even more.

He did nothing.

Instead of flailing around and jumping in excitement as expected,he simply shrugged it off, and strutted to the back of the line.

After his mouth flapped uselessly for some time, Coach finally managed to stutter “O-ok guys. Split into um, split into teams. We will have a practice game.”

Finstock pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered to himself as he scribbled something down on his clipboard. Slowly the team began to shake themselves and gravitate towards a side of the field. A few remained in the middle, looking expectantly at Stiles, and when he finally moved to a side, they all followed at once.

“EVEN TEAMS YOU BUFFOONS!” Reluctantly some of the players trudged to the other side of the field.

~ ~ ~

Danny moved towards the goals but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Give someone else a go in there, I want you to train your other skills as well” Finstock said, pointing at another player and directing them to the goals.

Danny nodded and jogged towards the midfield position. He noticed Stiles was playing attacker. That would be interesting. Danny surveyed his opposition, noting their positioning, and then he took note of who he needed to cover on his own team. His eyes scanned over the field, when he noticed the bleachers. Sitting in the first row was Odin, his face was blank, but as soon as Danny met his eyes, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

Danny’s face flushed and he quickly turned back to the field.

~ ~ ~

Stiles sprinted down the field, the ball was secured in his net and he darted between players on both teams. He hadn’t even had to use his power yet. Ever since that fateful game, the other players seem almost scared of him, avoiding easy tackles and even missing passes so they wouldn’t have the ball when he was near.

And for a fair reason. As he ran, finally Greenberg got confident. He ran directly at Stiles, who dropped down low and brought his shoulder up into the taller boys stomach. The force of the impact knocked Greenberg of his feet and he hit the ground with a heavy impact. Stiles scored while the rest of the team where still standing in the same spot speechless.

“Ok everyone! I think you should all get used to the fact that Bilinkski has been hiding some kind of ninja skills AND FUCKING PLAY THE GAME!” Finstock boomed from the sideline.

~ ~ ~

Danny’s heart pounded and his legs pumped. He raced towards the goal, swerving around anyone who got in his way. He glanced briefly towards the bleachers and smiled as he saw Odin still watching him intently. But then Odin’s face changed into one of panic and he began to stand and run. Danny turned just in time to for his face to collide with somebody’s shoulder.

His vision went instantly black and he passed out.

*****

Sophie stood under the scorching heat of her shower. She let the water flow over her, washing away her pain and sorrow. Since she hit puberty, Sophie had un unfortunate acne problem, her hair was always dishevelled and she had a small weight problem. Her eyes were permanently blurred without her thick glasses and she was found more often than not hiding in a thick book.

Sophie never had many friends. She was scorned and bullied heavily. But above all, she was pitied. She was pitied by one girl in particular. Lydia Martin.

The girl feigned complete ignorance, and really, Sophie would have loved to have been ignored by her, but when she thought nobody was watching Lydia had shot her pitying glances. She had not once looked at her with disgust or pretentiousness, only with sadness. And Sophie hated it.

As she scoured her body with soap until it was red and raw, she did not notice the water slowly begin to darken.

The water blackened, and thickened, dripping thickly onto Sophie’s body. By now she was too far gone to notice. The whispering in her ear had placated her worries and fears.

She let her head fall back and she opened her mouth wide, allowing the thick black sludge to poor over and in her body.

*****

Danny blinked at the sharp light as he slowly came to, and it immediately dimmed. He groaned and tried to shift up, take his weight off his shoulders, and suddenly he was being lifted and a pillow was being pushed underneath him.

He blinked his eyes repeatedly to focus, and the first thing his eyes locked on was Odin’s blue eyes staring back at him. He smiled weakly until his brain decided to get on board. ‘Wait. Blue eyes? Odin has brown eyes’ Danny’s eyes had begun to wander over Odin’s face locked back on his eyes and he quirked his eyebrows in confusion.

“I wear contact lenses” Odin said briefly. “How are you feeling?”

Danny ignored the question. “Why would you wear lenses? Your eyes are beautiful!” he blurted, then his cheeks coloured red and he quickly broke eye contact.

Odin laughed lightly “I wear contact lenses because my eyes are a genetic mutation and glow in the dark. It gets annoying to explain to people. And… thanks” he smiled shyly. “But seriously how are you feeling?”

“My head hurts, and my nose feels… oh god did I break my nose?!”

“No, your nose is perfect. Don’t worry, and the headache should wear off. You don’t appear to have a concussion.”

“Oh. Good. I guess.” _‘He thinks my nose is perfect?’_ “How long was I out?”

“About 4 hours”

“And you have been with me the whole time?!”

Odin’s cheeks coloured slightly “Well… yeah, I mean, if you wanted me to leave that is alright, I just didn’t think you should be alone…”

Danny leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Odin’s.

And then there was only cold air against his face. Danny blinked in confusion to see Odin backed against the wall at the far side of the room.

“Oh god. I am so sorry, Odin I didn’t mean to…”

“Danny.”

Danny’s mouth snapped shut at the word. Odin’s voice was clenched, choked up with a myriad of emotions.

“Danny, I have a lot of serious issues.” Danny's face clenched as he watched pain flash across the other boy's features. “I... lost my family... when I was very young...”

“I get it, I am so sor-”

“Danny I like you.”

“-ry… wait what?!”

“Danny, I have never felt like this about anyone. I… I don’t know why, but I feel like I can trust you. I feel safe when I am around you, and for the first time in years, it feels like the hole that was left by my parents, has a chance of actually being filled.”

Odin’s eyes began to glisten with unshed tears and he looked down, not meeting Danny’s eyes.

“I… I don’t know how you will be able to deal with..." Odin vaguely gestured at himself "but I want to try and be with you Danny. I will just need some time.”

When he looked up finally, Odin frowned.

“Danny, please stop looking at me like I am the most adorable cat video you have ever seen and please say something”

“I prefer dogs actually.” Danny said to buy some time. He didn’t notice the strange way Odin seemed to swell with pride at that statement. “Odin. I think it is pretty damn clear that I like you. A lot. And I really really want to try this. And I will give you as much time and space as you need. You are the nicest, kindest, most fucking complicated person I have ever known, and I may have idolised you seeing as you keep saving my life.”

Danny paused, he knew what he was about to say could make things very bad, but he needed Odin to know anyway. “I know you have been through a lot Odin. And I know you may not want to hear this, but I want to help you. If you need to talk about it, about any of it, I want you to talk to me. I want to be there for you-”

Danny’s words were caught off in a strangled choke as Odin was suddenly back at his bedside. More accurately, he was back _on_ his bed, pressing his lips gently against Danny’s. After a minute of the chaste kiss, Odin pulled back and stood up off the bed. He cleared his throat and stood there awkwardly as this doctor came back in the room.

Every now and then he would glance at Danny with a strange fondness that melted his heart.

*****

After Danny was toted away, Coach Finstock called an end to training for the day and they headed to the showers. Stiles showered quickly and got dressed, practically running to his car. Quickly he checked that his notes where still in the back seat and he drove to Derek’s old house.

When he pulled up, Peter was sitting on the front porch reading a book. Stiles jumped out and grabbed his bags.

“Hey Pete!Really? Harry Potter?” he said as he got closer. Stiles was the most accepting of everyone when it came to Peter. He still didn’t trust him, but the man had the opportunity to kill Stiles or forcibly turn him and he didn’t, so that earned him some kudos.

“I was driven insane in a coma… I didn’t really have time to read.” Peter replied testily.

“Fair enough.Derek here?”

“Obviously he is working out shirtless, which he always seems to do when you come over. I wonder why that could be…”

“Ok then. I guess I’ll just go salivate over his godly abs because that is obviously the reason he does it.”

The two of them laughed when a deep growl rang out the front door.

“Coming sourwolf!” Stiles yelled, waving goodbye to Peter who returned to reading.

Stiles walked in as Derek was pulling his shirt back on. And maybe he did admire his abs a little bit… ok, as much as he could.

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly and Stiles snapped to attention. “Yeah, so information you asked for. All in the bag.”

“Great thanks, give me a summary.”

“Really man? I spent hours reading through pages of information and sorting it out so that it was all accurate, then summarised that for you, and you want me to summarise it again?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. Demons are distinguished within categories on several levels. The first level is elemental. All demons are either earth, fire, water, air or void demons. Then, it splits into lesser or greater demons. The Lesser demons are distinguished no further, but greater demons are split into categories according to the 7 deadly sins.”

“And how do we kill them?”

“That mainly depends on the element type. But there are also considerations for the sin. All sin demons can be killed by their opposing holy virtue. But they can also be harmed by certain materials. The easiest way we can deal with demons is to try and banish them by destroying their earthly bodies. However with water and air demons this can prove very difficult.”

“More concise”

“Earth and fire demons if you physically hurt them enough will die and return to hell. Water demons, are more difficult, you need to force them into a physical form in order to harm them as they usually stay in water sources in an intangible form. And air demons are very hard to physically damage depending on the species. I am still working on that.”

“And what about void demons?”

“No clue. All I know is that they are incredibly dangerous and incredibly hard to kill. SO with any luck we do not have one against us.”

“Great. I’ll get Peter to look over the other information.”

“Bitch!” Peter yelled from outside.

Stiles chuckled and turned to leave.

“Stiles.” Stiles turned and locked eyes with Derek “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it” Stiles drove home with a smile on his face.

*****

An old man sat in a rocking-chair on the front porch of a little white cottage. The house was framed by a perfect white picket fence, and overlooked a green meadow, framed by trees with a small river flowing through it. The man looked over to the old woman perched beside him, humming contentedly as she knitted, occasionally sipping from a delicate china teacup. The two of them sat there for hours staring out at the sunset and the sunrise, in a never ending cycle.

They were happy. They were content. Everything they desired was supplied in an instant. Her cup was never empty, his newspaper never ran out of news, and the smiles never fell from their faces as the sun perpetually skipped night and day, rising and setting, rising and setting, hour after hour.

“I love you Scott” the woman said, looking over at him.

The old man smiled a toothless grin.

“I love you too Allison.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :\ Next one will be longer.
> 
> Also if anyone at all was interested my Tumblr is the same URL as my username. I will post updates, not sure if my blog is too much interesting otherwise, but hey, I like it :D

Allison rocked gently back and forth in her chair, sipping her tea and knitting a scarf. A small tug on her sleeve failed to gain the attention of her age-weary senses. She continued knitting, the scarf was as long as her forearm.

Scott listened to an old-fashioned radio blaring out the stats of a small town lacrosse game. He perused his newspaper, not quite taking in the titles. A distant voice calling his name failed to pierce the muted hearing that old age had granted him. The newspaper he had read was as thick as his finger.

*****

“Stiles it’s five am. You better have a good reason for this” Derek grumbled into the phone, his voice was thick with sleep and Stiles almost thought it was adorable for a second, before a growl followed it at the delayed silence.

“Scott went looking for Allison who went missing and he told me that if he didn’t contact me by midnight I should go to you for help. I didn’t want to wake you until I was certain something was wrong. His car is still at her house and his phone is lying on the pavement.”

“Were are you now?” Derek’s voice rose slightly.

“Allisons. Obviously.”

“Get in the house and stay there until I arrive. I will be right there.”

*****

Allison rocked gently back and forth, she sipped her tea which was just slightly less sweet and continued to knit her scarf. The tug on her arm was slightly more persistent and a shadow began to play in the corner of her vision. She continued to knit, the scarf was as long as her torso.

Scott listened to the radio, the quality had begun to blur ever so slightly, and occasional words were replaced with white noise. He continued to browse the newspaper, the words of the titles seemed darker, slightly clearer but still blurred. The small voice that cried out to him was beginning to tickle the decrepit workings of his ears. The newspaper he had read was as thick as his clenched fist.

*****

Stiles picked his way slowly through the undergrowth. The werewolves where spread in a sline in fornt of him, following the strangely muted scent of Scott. When Stiles had asked what it was muted by, they told him it was almost like, happiness. Soon after that, they began to pick up Allison’s scent as well. Muted in the same way.

“What is that horrible smell?” Stiles muttered, drawing the sharp looks of 4 werwolves. Derek paused and sniffed the air, then cringed.

“We were busy tracking Scott. I didn’t notice it...” the air was thick with the smell of damp earth and rotten fruit, a slight stench of sulfur was stinging Stiles’ nostrils. “One of the demon’s must have taken him” he turned to the other wolves “Keep your eyes and ears open. I will track his scent”

Derek bowed his head and continued to follow the trail as Erica, Isaac and Jackson all scanned the forest around them, their ears pricking towards distant sounds that were too low for Stiles to comprehend.

*****

Allison rocked gently back and forth in her chair. The cushion beneath her was feeling lumpy and hard. She sipped her tea, it was cold and had no sugar. She continued to knit her scarf. The tug on her arm was stronger. It was beginning to iritate her, to hurt her, but still she could not look away from her work. The shadows playing in the corner of her eyes had solidified, but she was unable to look. The scarf was as long as her body.

Scott sat listening to the old-fashioned radio as it blaired white-noise at him. His dressing gown had lost it’s warmth, becoming threadbare and itchy, his soft slippers crumbling as the stitching began to fray. His ears began to throb as the voice increased in it’s intensity. He could not make out what it was saying. His newspaper had begun to become cluttered, the articles ran into one another in a frenzied mass, the titles bold and clear against the mute grey paper. He began to notice words, titles, messages. The newspaper he had read was as thick as his thigh.

*****

Isaac hit Derek in a tackle, moving the man’s head an inch out of the way of a razor sharp crossbow bolt as it flew from within the trees ahead. Stiles, Erica and Jackson all ducked down and made themselves as small a target as possible. They peered into the now dark trees in an attempt to see their attacker.

A wicked cackling laughter echoed all around them and they heard a familiar voice call out from seemingly no direction.

“I won’t let you harm my family wolves. I will protect them. I will protect her.”

“We would never harm Allison” Stiles yelled out, ignoring the sharp glare from Derek.

“Allison can take care of herself. She is a strong girl.”

Chris Argent appeared in front of them, his shape outlined with darkness, a hideous figure drifted towards him, tall, thin and ghostly white, it reached out and gently brushed his face with incredibly long claws, pulling his attention to its large perfectly silver eyes.

“Chris my dear” it hissed, its voice sounded thick and oozed with malice “take care of our guests will you dear? I am just preparing dinner.”

“Yes Vicky.”

Chris turned suddenly and Stiles just had time to duck back before the next crossbow bolt embedded itself in the tree where his head had been seconds before.

*****

Allison sat in the rigid chair, her back was sore and splinters were digging into her fragile skin. She continued to knit, the pins pricking her hands and the half the scarf was red with her blood. She sipped her tea and she cut her lips on the jagged edges of the porcelain, the tea itself was freezing, unsweetened and the curdled milk was pink with her own blood. The shadow was now a full formed figure, still featureless but laughing maniacally. The tug on her arm had started to rip her fragile skin. She continued to knit, the scarf was half red and wrapped around her chair and around her in a growing pile.

Scott sat listening to the radio. It blared white noise at him so loudly that his head was throbbing with a migraine, every attempt he had made to turn it down had electrocuted his fingers and they were raw with burns. His fingers were covered in paper cuts as he continued to read. Words began to jump out of the titles ‘Scott’, ‘trapped’, ‘Need to Break Out’, ‘Scott’, ‘Scott!’. The voice grew louder and he strained his ears to listen. The newspaper he had read was piled as tall as his chair. Scott shook his head, reached out resolutely towards the radio. His eyes glowed as he grasped the knob and turned the volume down, electricity coursed through his body and he ground his toothless gums together.

*****

“Stiles! You need to get to Scott and wake him up.” Derek yelled out from behind a fallen log, he then dived to the side and rolled behind a large rock as a flash bomb landed just where he had been.

“Come on you filthy mutts! Is that the best you’ve got?!” Argent screamed at them. He began running towards the spot where Erica was hidden, giving stiles an opening. He got up and ran towards the strange black cocoons that contained Scott and Allison.

Stiles pulled out his knife and attempted to cut the material, but it was thick and rubbery, and the knife didn’t even scratch it, the demon laughed at him, making no move to actually stop him.

It’s laughter quickly died, soon replaced by shrieks of pain as Stiles ripped the cocoon to shreds with his mind. As soon as he could touch Scott, he began calling his name, shaking him to wake up. Still focussed on Scott, he also began to tug on Allison’s arm, bruising her soft skin with the force.

*****

Scott jerked the knob of the radio and for a second the silence was bliss. He looked hazily around him, and then the voice began to call him again.

“Scott! Scott you need to wake up now”

He looked down to the newspaper and saw the titles, ‘Scott you need to get Allison and Wake Up!’ ‘Scott please listen to me, I need you to get out of there!’. Scott’s face scrunched in confusion, he looked at the name of the author for these two articles. Stiles.

Scott’s head snapped up and he focussed on his surroundings. He saw Allison, he lips and hands were bloody and she was almost wrapped in a huge bloodied scarf that she was still knitting. When he looked closer the scarf looked like it was made from her own snowy white hair, stained by her butchered hands. He looked past her and saw Chris argent bashing on some invisible wall like some kind of pantomime.

Then everything collapsed.

Allison looked up from her scarf, the wall holding Argent shattered and the surreal idyllic world melted around them, and suddenly Scott was looking at a dark forest.

*****

“Scott” Stiles said, drawing the boy’s attention to him. His eyes became focussed and he instantly shook off his stupor. He hopped out of the remnants of the cocoon and turned to help Allison, who was still looking dazed.

Stiles turned back to the forest just in time to see Argent pulling his bow back, aimed at Derek. Derek whose back was turned, holding the demon by its throat against a tree.

The arrow flew from the bow. Stiles didn’t have enough time to stop it, he screamed.

The arrow hit its mark. Directly in the middle of the demon’s forehead. It slumped forward in Derek’s grip and began to smoulder, smoke rising from its body as it crumbled and burned.

Derek snapped around to glare at Chris.

“You could have hit me”

“Oh please, I think I have enough experience under my belt to hit the right fucking target, wolf. I should have hit you.” Chris snapped.

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Because my wife keeps a diary. She tried to kill Scott and you defended him. He was still innocent. She was wrong”

Derek paused, then nodded.

“Stiles!” he snapped, turning towards the boy “What was that thing?”

Stiles opened his mouth but Chris spoke first.

“It was a Drude. An earth demon of Sloth. It traps victims in a dream-like state that promotes feelings of laziness and neglect, and it feeds of those energies until the victim dies.”

“And why did you kill it?”

“When I called it ‘Vicky’ I knew it wasn’t my wife. She hated that name. So I tried to wake Allison up from within the dream. At least two people in the dream must realise it is a dream for the spell to be broken”

“Y-yeah. What he said” Stiles muttered weakly. “WELL THEN! Great job killing the demons and all, let’s go home and party!”

Scott laughed and wrapped and arm around his shoulder, the others all just shook their heads and began walking home.

*****

Lydia walked quietly in to Danny’s room and stood expectantly. In particular she glared at Odin who was sitting next to Danny holding his hand.

“I have to talk to Danny. Alone.”

“And I don’t want to leave Danny right now. Really, if you have been given permission you can tell him while I am here. I already know”

Lydia looked stunned, and Danny shot a sharp look at Odin, pulling his hand out of his grip.

“You knew and didn’t tell me? In fact, I don’t even know what I am getting angry about somebody hurry and tell me!”

Odin smiled at Lydia.

“Oh... well um...” she stuttered slightly. Danny had never seen her flustered before either.

Odin sighed “Do you need help?”

“No! I can do it myself” Lydia snapped. “Danny, half this fucking town are werewolves okay!” She turned on heel and stormed out of the room, calling over her shoulder “Talk to Jackson or your new boyfriend for more details”

Odin looked gingerly at Danny, expecting a outburst of shock and horror, but the teen was just sitting there nodding.

“Danny?”

“It’s fine, I knew it was something weird. There has been so much crazy shit going on around here, and heaps of people suddenly becoming athletic and beautiful, it was either some wonder drug or something supernatural” he shrugged.

Then he turned and looked at Odin’s eyes. “So are you a...”

“No. I am human. My parents were werewolves though, the eyes are a genetic mutation as a result of that”

“Cool”

Odin laughed and took Danny’s hand again. The two of them sat there until they both fell asleep. Odin lying across Danny’s chest with Danny’s hands tangled in his hair.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry this took so long. But seeing as it's my birthday, your present to me is patience and mine to you is a new chapter. It is getting there but I had HUGE writer's block for this one. Thanks for reading! <3 you all!

The Alpha’s eyes focussed as Gluttony grew closer. The demon was as large as a bus; it had six legs on a lithe but powerful body, each ending in a single giant blade-like claw, a stumpy tail and a thick neck which held a head which was little more than gaping jaws and two beady eyes. Its skin was a deep red colour and was streaked by what appeared to be small lava flows, producing an eerie glow. When it emerged from the cave completely, the alpha could see the heat radiating from its body and realised that through some enchantment the lava effect was in fact a very real threat. Almost immediately after this thought crossed his mind, the lava streams began to swell and pour off the demon’s body, slowly spreading in a searing puddle at its feet.

Immediately the alpha backed up, his pack forming a semi-circle in front of him. He scanned his opponent, searching for any signs of weakness.

“Aim for its underbelly and throat” he growled “the lava is very real, tread carefully.”

The demon’s booming laughter filled the clearing. “You will perish along with the town you sought to condemn. Consider yourself lucky that you won’t be here when our master takes the world itself!”

The pack split up into three groups. At the leads direction, the two side groups began to flank the demon and his own group began to stalk forward. The demon chuckled maliciously.

*****

Scott was perched silently on the corner of Allison’s bed as she paced back and forth. Both of them were still ailing from a severe migraine, but Scott had a look of contentment on his face as he watched her.

“Scott” she began, stopping in her tracks. “I... I don’t know what to say. Thank you, obviously. You came for me... well really, you never even left me.”

She paused, looking out the window before a strange fury filled her eyes “GOD I HATE YOU!” Scott snapped to attention, his face crinkling in confusion “ARGH I HATE THAT EVEN MORE!” Allison strode towards Scott, who flinched and began to move back until she kissed him fiercely.

She knelt down in front of him and curled up on his lap, before whispering “I hate how much you make me love you. You are so nice, and far smarter than anyone gives you credit for.” She sighed heavily.

“Allison, I don’t know exactly how you feel, but I do know that losing a parent is always hard. God it nearly killed Stiles when his mom died, and when my dad left I...” Scott paused, his eyes went blank and he took a deep breath “I never let anyone see how devastated I was.”

Allison pulled him into a tight hug. The two of them sat still for a while, arms encircling each other, taking comfort from each other’s warmth.

“Scott I think I...”

“I understand Allison. You need time, to sort everything out. I am happy to give you as much as you need...”

“I don’t need time Scott. I need you” Allison threw herself onto Scott and fervently kissed him.

*****

“Hey Danny” Odin fell heavily against the lockers where Danny was standing. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better thanks” Danny slammed his locker shut and picked up his bag, Odin straightened up and the two of them walked towards the lunch hall. “So, look about the other night...” Danny started, staring at the ground, his footsteps dragging slightly.

“We should go out.”

“...I am happy for you to take it slow...wait what?”

“We. Should. Go out.”

Danny’s jaw dropped. “Like _out_ out?”

“Like a date out” Odin said loudly, chuckling when a few kids turned and gawked. Danny’s jaw widened further.

“Dude... for a shy guy you are really brazen about publicity”

“Ha, like they care! Or more importantly, like I care if they care. I like you Danny. What we have is comfortable. It's nice. It's the more...intimate things I will have trouble with.” A small flush crept up Odin’s neck and tinged his cheeks as he looked away.

“Oh. My. God. That is _so_ cute! You’re a virgin!” Danny said, maybe a little too loudly. And of course, Jackson made perfect timing look good.

“I could have told you that Danny” he said, earning a steely glare from Odin. “Sup Crow?” Jackson said, nodding at him.

Danny laughed brightly “Lay off it Jackson! I still haven’t had to tear you apart about hiding your canine tendencies from me, you can thank Lydia for that.” At that Jackson paled and went quiet, sending a panicked look towards Odin.

“Don’t look at me like that. I already knew.” Odin said shrugging and putting an arm around Danny’s shoulders, swinging him around and back towards the lunch hall. When they reached the door, Odin broke off and headed to the bathroom as the others went to their usual table.

“Where is your new boyfriend?” Lydia piped cheerily the second Danny sat down.

“Bathroom” Danny replied without thinking. Then snapped his eyes up to glare at her.

“Oh come on, it’s so obvious! You honestly think we didn’t notice?” Lydia scoffed.

“I didn’t...” Scott muttered from the other end of the table, where he was joined at the hip to Allison.

Lydia simply raised her eyebrow at him until he turned back to his food, then she returned to picking apart her salad.

 

 

“LYDIA MOVE!” Stiles screamed all of a sudden, beginning to stand as Jackson reacted immediately, pushing Lydia off the bench sideways, just in time as the metal baseball bat collided with the table where she was sitting. The table shuddered and a large crack appeared in the reinforced plastic.

The girl who swung it recoiled quickly, lined up and swung again, aiming at Lydia’s stunned face where she crouched on the wall.

Just as she started to swing, the bat suddenly slid out of her hand, sliding to a stop at Stiles’ feet, whose face was scrunched in concentration, then Odin sprinted forward and jabbed one hand at the back of her neck and the other underneath her arm.

Everybody froze. Startled expressions looked only briefly at the bat, and then flashed to Odin, standing there calmly as the girl slid to the ground as if boneless. Odin supported her head before it hit the ground then stood up straight again.

“Well shit.” Stiles said, breaking the silence and earning more than a few glares.

*****

The alpha lay, slowly burning as the demon’s acidic blood continued to pour from its shredded throat. His body desperately tried to heal himself, but fresh blood kept washing over him, eating away his flesh and his strength. He slowly looked around him. Corpses of his pack littered the clearing, human and wolf, blood smeared the entire cliff and cave entrance and small fires had broken out where the lava continued to flow.

With the last of his strength he raised his hand and pointed at the strongest looking alpha who was still standing.

His wolf howled mournfully inside him as he drew his final breath.

*****

Stiles jeep screeched to a halt in the parking lot of Deaton’s vet clinic. He launched out of the car and sprinted towards the front doors, tearing them open.

“Dr Deaton?” he called, heading towards the back room.

The large man walked calmly out of his office “How can I help you Mr Stillinksi?”

“We have a problem Doc. Lydia was just attacked by this other girl.”

“I am not going to help you with your lady troubles Stiles.”

“What? No. Would you just listen?! She was attacked by this girl, Sophie. But she wasn’t herself. She was... different. Stronger, she nearly broke one of the tables when she hit it, and she looked sickly, her eyes were bloodshot and she was pale and...”

“What was the colour of her skin?”

“Sorry what?”

“Her skin. Did it have a colour or slight tinge?”

“Well, I guess in the light it did look sort of greenish. Why is that significant?”

“Very. It’s also bad. It means she is under the influence of a demon of Envy.”

“Really...” Stiles said, his voice deadpan “they literally go green with envy?”

“Where do you think the term came from?”

“Fair enough, so how do we stop it?”

“Well that depends on the type...”

As they were talking the TV in the front room began blaring the local emergency broadcast theme song, drawing their attention to a reporter who appeared to be sheltering inside her news van.

“We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. The town appears to have gone absolutely ballistic. There are unconfirmed reports of mass-rioting because it seems as if the citizens are simply fighting whoever they please. There has already been huge costs in damage to property and over 20 people have been hospitalised. Amazingly this incident has already gone viral, with reports on the internet claiming that the zombie apocalypse has begun, using the citizen’s greenish skin and rage as proof of their claim.”

The reporter paused as the camera panned the windows of the van, showing what could only be described as a bar fight that had been moved to the streets. Suddenly somebody turned and pelted an object at the van, shattering the window and the television screen went blank as it hit the camera.

Deaton looked pale. “Well that narrows it down. The only explanation for a demon that can reach the entire town’s population is a water demon.”

“So how do we stop it?”

“Come with me” Deaton began to load materials into Stiles’ arms and then led him out the back to his car.

*****

Jean Grenier watched as the alpha’s lifeless arm dropped. He glanced around briefly to see no other wolves around him, and those that had seen were soon bowing down and baring their necks to him.

 _‘Great’_ he thought _‘I get power over a decimated pack that I wanted nothing to do with’_

“Get all of the wounded you can and let’s get out of here.” He yelled, his voice clear and loud in the clearing “Giles chose me to succeed him, we will deal with the formalities later but we have lost far too much time and power here. We need to recuperate first”

Those who were relatively unharmed nodded in agreement and began picking through the bodies for survivors. The ones in wolf form slowly began to morph back into humans, as fast as their bodies would allow and began to help.

Within half an hour the alphas were gone as the clearing and the corpses of their fallen comrades where consumed in fire.

*****

As they drove Stiles sent off a text to the pack telling them to meet in the parking lot of a small cafe at the edge of the woods near the lake, but after barely any time had seemed to have passed before they themselves were pulling into the lot. Deaton popped the boot and began frantically mixing herbs and oils in a small cauldron.

“In order to defeat a water demon, you must first make it take a physical form. To do that you need Holy water.” Deaton began “but here in Beacon Hills, we are... short on supply, so we are going to bless the entire town’s water supply to force the demon out.”

“Don’t you need a priest for that?” Deaton just raised an eyebrow. “Ok well how do we do it then?”

“We are going to invoke one of the old gods. I am making sacred oil now, which we will burn in the shape of a triskellion.”

“Like Derek’s tattoo?”

Deaton stopped stirring and looked sideways at stiles with a slightly amused expression. Stiles shrugged and looked away quickly.

“Yes, like Derek’s tattoo. I will then say a small ritual and you will use your abilities to push the flames into the water.”

Deaton hoisted the cauldron up and walked towards the lakes edge.

“Make furrow in the ground in the shape of the triskellion.”

Stiles moved his hands in spiral motions as he quickly dug out each arm of the pattern.

Deaton nodded and poured the oil into the depression.

“Ok, now remember, this won’t kill it. Only weaken it and force it to become physical. It will then either come straight for us, or run. Be prepared”

Deaton stretched his arms out and began to chant in a strange language. After a few moments, stiles realised it was Celtic. He didn’t have much time to think about this as the oil ignited, bursting into life as the triskellion flared brightly in the darkness, illuminating an incredibly large area around them.

“Now Stiles”

Stiles focused on the flames and pushed them towards the water. At first they resisted, pushing back as if they had a will of their own, but then, as if sensing the corruption that they needed to dig out, the flames rushed towards the water.

The second they made contact, the entire lake flared a brilliant gold, shining up into the night sky. Stiles stared in awe.

In the middle of the lake, a huge wave disturbed the glowing surface as a giant creature burst from the depths, screaming in pain. The sea monster was like a whale, but it was grossly misshapen and had extra limbs with large claws covering it’s underbelly. The creature crashed back down and was gone.

The glow retreated from the water and Deaton and Stiles waited with baited breath.

After 10 minutes there was still no movement, but the sound of cars pulling in to the lot distracted them and they grabbed their things and headed back.

*****

Odin picked Danny up in his sleek black BMW a few hours after school ended and they drove in silence to a small diner outside of town. They ordered food and drinks and sat chatting about school for a while.

Just before dinner arrived Odin went to the bathroom to wash his hands, returning just as it was served.

They ate slowly, in silence, for a few minutes. Danny could take no more.

“Hey Odin.”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering... about your... habits. I mean... are they um, because of something? Or do you just, really really like being clean?”

Odin paused, put his fork down and smiled sadly.

“It’s, kindof hard to talk about... but after my parents died... I was institutionalised. For a long time. And I hated it there. I hated it because there was nothing wrong with me, but the Psychologist kept saying that there was. And I was forced to do test after test, take hundreds of pill, just to fix a problem that wasn’t there. After 8 years, I began to develop obsessive compulsive disorder. I... think, it was in defence? It was my way of coping. I guess I was sick of them trying to fix something that wasn’t wrong, so I gave them something real to fix. And, well, the habit never died I guess.”

Odin shrugged and began picking his food apart without eating. Danny quickly masked the look of horror on his face and reached out and took Odin’s free hand, rubbed it gently and smiled.

After a few moments Odin looked up and smiled back.

The two continued to eat, happily chatting, or simply enjoying comfortable silence. It was easy. It was happy.

But things started to get strange when the entire night sky seemed to light up as if day had decided to come back, for a few moments. About 20 minutes later, a small ruckus of noise was coming from the parking lot and Odin and Danny looked sharply out the window.

*****

A drenched figure dragged itself slowly from the lake. Her shoulders heaved with effort of breathing, the holy water filled her stomach and lungs and she began to splutter and cough as soon as she was free of the water.

When she had finished she stood up and glared at the far side of the lake. She was hauntingly beautiful. Her skin as pale as the moon, her hair a deep black flowed down her back. She wore a plain black dress with a very low cut back, flowing around her body with supernatural grace.

She huffed and turned, trudging towards the nearest town.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gawd I am finally going to keep writing this! I am so sorry everyone. I got bogged down with Uni and stuff.
> 
> I have edited a few things in my story, so you may want to reread it, although they are minor changes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love you all!  
> I will update on my tumblr (burtronator.tumblr.com).

Stiles and Deaton come trudging out of the wood line only to be greeted by a very glary Derek.

"What did you two do?" he snapped, advancing towards them the second they became visible "We saw that fucking light show from my house!”

"We were dealing with some rather important business. A demon in fact, perhaps you have heard we had a pest infestation?" Deaton remarked casually, continuing to walk to his car and drop his gear in the back.

Derek stared at him icily before turning his attention to Stiles.

"Don't worry about it Sourwolf, we just had to bless the town water supply. You remember all the stuff I told you about water demons and forci-"

"You had to make it physical so we could kill it. I remember." Derek cut him off "What about the town? Will everyone still be affected by it?"

"Theoretically, the Leviathan would have been too injured to continue controlling anyone."

"Good" Derek nods, "So we have to go find the injured demon and kill it?"

"Not necessary," Deaton interjects "I have Ms Morrell waiting on the far side of the lake. She will finish it off."

"Morrell?" Peter asks "That pretty little counsellor?"

"Sometimes people are more than they appear" Stiles grits out quietly.

Derek sends Stiles a quizzical look, before his eyes bleed red and he spins around to face the trees.

Slowly a tall, thin man strides out of the woods. His own eyes blazing in response. Five other figures step forward but remain in the shadows as their leader strides towards the small group.

~~~

On the far side of the lake, a woman slowly dragged herself from the water. Her black dress was partly shredded and clung to her wet form. Blood trickled from her eyes, and ears, the water still on her body made a barely audible hissing sound, leaving red marks that faded away as soon as the water evaporated. Her long black hair was tangled with bits of weed and twigs and was draped over her face. When she was free from the water she began retching, expelling a large amount of black sludge and blood on the shore. She stumbled to her feet when she was done and began to run through the woods.

She had only moved a few metres before the sound of a twig snapped drew her attention. She turned in a blur, crouching down and snarling at the newcomer. Her teeth and nails grew longer and sharper, glistening in the pale moonlight.

  
“You really should have picked an easier town to destroy” Ms Morrell said as she stepped from behind a tree, clothed in tight leather, a crossbow trained at the demon’s head “But I suppose, it is the person who summoned you who is to blame. You would think they could have warned you at least.”

The demon took a step forward before a bolt flew into her arm, pinning her to a tree. She howled in pain and glared at the tiny human female.

“So, tell me, how does it make you feel that you were tricked into throwing your lives away?”

“Ssshe freed usss!” the demon hissed, her voice laced with venom and malice “Sshe hass power. More power than any of yourss possessss. Sshe could have desstroyed all of uss. You do not sstand a chance when sshe comess.”

“We will see about that.” Morrell reloaded the crossbow and reaimed at the demon’s chest. “While you’re in hell, you will have plenty of time on your hands I am sure, I suggest you see a speech therapist. You have a terrible lisp.”

  
The bolt punctured the demons heart and she burst into a torrent of foul smelling water.

~~~

Odin and Danny sat in silence for a moment, listening to the voices coming from outside, on top of which Odin could only just hear a low growling. Wolves he thought.  
“Danny, I need you to stay here, I will be righ-“

  
“Is that Stiles’ voice?!” Danny interrupted suddenly. Odin looked at him sideways before craning his head to listen again. Quietly he moved over to the window and peered out.

“Ok. Danny, I really need you to stay here. There are wolves out there and they outnumber Derek and his pack. I am going to help.”

“No! If you are going out there then I am definitely comi-“

“Please stay here. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Odin grabbed his shoulders and stared into Danny’s eyes with an intense gaze “Trust me. I have dealt with wolves before I will be fine.”

Danny nodded weakly. After a brief moment, Odin finally looked away and signalled over the waiter, asking for the bill and if there was a back door out of the restaurant.  
A second later he was gone, a few bills left on the table before Danny could protest.

~~~

Far above a creature soared on the wind. Large wings, carried him on the currents, his pitch black feathers barely ruffled, golden eyes, sharp as a hawks, watched the events unfolding below him.

He watched a strange boy and a man bless the lake, he watched a beautiful woman destroy Envy, and now he watched a dark boy, equipped with a shovel, sneaking towards the two groups of wolves that where seconds away from fighting.

He casually angled his wings towards the scene and began drifting downwards. He decided he would wait a bit longer, see what happens before he interfered.

~~~

“Now then” Jean started “I must say that we have run out of patience. We have not exactly had the most pleasing experience in this shit hole of a town and quite frankly if you don’t join us, then we will have to get our enjoyment from wreaking havoc once you are all dead.”

He paused and strode forward, his arms open wide. “All you have to do, is come peacefully. Hell. At the moment I would probably even take your betas if you want. Even your human pets. I am not fussy, just join us and we will put this ugly mess behind us.”

Derek laughed bringing a scowl to Jean’s face.

“Let me guess, you morons tried to bargain with the demons. And judging from the absence of the fine gentleman I spoke to last time, it did not end so well.”

Jean growled and lowered his stance, tensing his body as if preparing to pounce.

“Let me guess, you guys took down Gluttony for us?” Stiles pipes up “That’s great, that means we only have Wrath and Pride to go. And of course, the remains of your pack”

As they were talking, Deaton had pulled a crossbow from his car, spreading out to the left as Peter went right. Stiles moved up to stand just behind Derek, smirking at the angry alpha in front of them. The other alphas slowly spread around the group in a half circle.

“So be it. You have made your choice” Jeans fangs and claws grew out and hair began to sprout from his body “I am going to enjoy this” he growled. All around them the Alphas began to shift and pounce.

Derek shifted and collided with Jean, the two of them rolling around each other bighting and clawing. Deaton fired a bolt into the chest of one of the alpha’s heading towards him and Peter began to weave in and out, clawing at a large alpha while avoiding getting hit.

The other three alphas set their eyes on Stiles, who had adopted a theatrical pose in the middle of the lot, one arm held out in front and the other bent over his head. An alpha on The two alphas on the right of Stiles pounced at him, as he ducked down and pictured a bubble of force between them, the wolves hit his wall and bounced off, twisting in the air to land on their feet, snarling at him.

The wolf behind him pounced while Stiles was distracted, the shovel blow took her by surprise when it hit her in the face with enough force to send her reeling backwards in pain.

Odin stood between her and Stiles, his eyes glowing blue in the darkness.

~~~

Above the fight, Wrath grew bored. He could see very quickly who was going to win, and he preferred the victors to be at full strength to fight him. No fun to be gained in a fight where the enemy doesn’t stand a chance. He might even let the boy live. His power was intriguing. He would make a lovely pet.

Folding his wings, Wrath pelted towards the ground, pulling up at the last second with a powerful flap.

~~~

A blur of black hit the ground in the middle of the parking lot. A blast of wind flew out from the shape and sent the group flying towards the trees, rolling to a bruised stop, or crashing to a halt if they were unlucky enough to hit something. The force of the blast tipped over two of the closest cars and pushed several others a few metres back.

The ground was broken upwards, a small crater appearing with a large, black feathered object sitting at its centre, cracks radiating outwards from the force of the impact.

Stiles was the first one on his feet, a large egg shaped dent in the side of the car he would have hit is the only sign he had even been affected. He turned to watch as the object slowly began to unfurl itself. Two great black wings unfolded, uncovering a very attractive... very naked man! He was about 7ft tall when he was fully standing, he had flowing gold hair that fell just above where the great wings connected with his back. His body was flawless and bronzed, his arms where huge and powerful, his legs as thick as tree trunks, his abs put Derek to shame and his... Stiles swallowed heavily and noticed that the Angel’s golden eyes were looking directly at him.

The Angel smirked at him, gave him a sly wink, before turning to face Jean. As he was doing so, a shimmering light appeared at his waist, and there was quite suddenly a very snug pair of gold shorts and a sword belt where before there was only a very firm looking...

 _‘Ok I need to stop’_ Stiles thought, very quickly shifting his gaze away, where it fell straight on Derek, who was also partly naked having returned to human form and was currently sitting up and flexing his own abs in the process. Stiles rolled his eyes _‘I cannot catch a break...’_ and returned his gaze to the Angel.

Meanwhile Jean had stumbled to his feet and was snarling at the angel. It took a few steps closer to him before it spoke, it’s voice rich with musical timbre.

“Jean Grenier. You have inherited a broken pack. A shamed pack. You know there are still demons, who you are now openly opposed against, and yet you still attempt to gain power over this alpha.” He paused to gesture slightly at Derek, the other wolves in the area had recovered by now and the two groups where slowly reforming on either side of the angel.

“I will give you one last opportunity to retreat. Leave. And do not come back. If you do, it will only be to meet your death at the brand new mouth of hell that this hole of a town will become.”

“Fuck you!” Jean spat vehemently “We aren’t going anywhere until all of you are dead!”

The angel grinned “I had hoped you would say that.”

Grenier shifted and leapt at the angel. In a flash the angel drew forth a sword of pure flame, stepping to the side he raised his arm and brought it down on Jean as he hurtled past. The sword sliced cleanly through his body and the two halves of Jean’s human torso rolled to a stop in front of a slack mouthed Stiles.

Eyes blazing, the angel leapt towards the next closest alpha, his wings boosting him across the distance. As he sliced down the centre of the man before him, he began to laugh, a full body shaking maniacal laugh. And yet Stiles found himself shuddering at how much he liked the beautiful musical quality of the sound.

The third alpha he went after had started to run. She made it just over halfway to the trees before her head was separated from her body in a fountain of crimson rain. By now others around the parking lot where moving to react. Deaton was dousing a crossbow bolt in holy water, Odin, Derek and Peter were moving towards the Angel, trying to get between it and the alphas.

Stiles raised his hand and faltered. _‘Why should we protect them?’_ a voice in his head whispered to him _‘They would only have killed us, enslaved Derek. Why not let them die?’_.

As the flaming blade descended on the fourth alpha, it struck an invisible force, sparks flew and the blade bounced back, jerking the angel and throwing him off balance. Stiles collapsed, blood dripping from his nose.

The angel turned and looked at him, at first a look of shock frozen on his features, which soon melted to an almost appreciative smirk.

“Well now, that was exciting wasn’t it?” He asked, his tone jovial and light. “I knew there was something special about you. But I didn’t realise you had it in you to... withstand... me.” As he spoke his eyes roamed over Stiles, a huge grin lighting his features.

The others had stopped moving, Derek, who was now only a few metres away from the angel, began to growl quietly, Odin’s eyes were watching Stiles curiously and Peter was edging very slowly around the Angel towards the remaining three alphas, making small movements to usher them towards him and the trees.

The angel appeared to have lost all interest. He turned and began advancing towards Stiles, his eyes, locked on the boys, began to glow with an eerie light.

“What’s your name?” he asked, his head cocked to the side slightly.

“Stiles” Stiles’ eyebrows rocketed upwards the second the sound had left his mouth, he wasn’t controlling this.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Stiles. My name is Olivier. I was once a Prince among the Archangels, until I fell.” He paused, gazing thoughtfully at nothing in particular before snapping back to attention. “Tell me Stiles, how long have you had your... special talents?”

 _‘Control yourself Stiles! Don’t answer him!’_  
“Gee I dunno. Why don’t you ask my mum?”  
 _‘Oh great, at least sarcasm works...’_

Olivier raised an eyebrow in annoyance at him. “You have a strong will. That is good.” Olivier was now kneeling down over Stiles, his wings spread out low to the ground behind him. “Well Stiles, I like you. And I would hope, that when this is all over and your town is buried, you would be wise enough to join me. I could train you. Teach you to unlock your true potential. And of course, I could teach you about pleasure. I am not blind, I can see the lust in your eyes. Join me and we will rule a new world!”

“Why did you fall?” Stiles asked suddenly.

“I fell because I was destined to fall.”

“What does that mean?”

“I was named the wrath of god! I was a prince! The leader of his armies, the sword in his hand! And when there was no longer a need for me, he declared wrath a sin.” As he spoke he stood to his full height, his voice raising with passion. Before he dropped again, his voice quietened, his shoulders hunched “I had no purpose. I didn’t know how to love, only hate. I was never taught otherwise. So, when Lucifer whispered promises of a purpose, of power... I succumbed.”

“Do you want to go back?” Stiles whispered, eyes carefully watching the angel above him.

“Yes, more than anything. I was foolish and young, but there is nothing I can do now. There is no path of forgiveness for an angel once they fall. Now all I can do is forge my place in the new order on Earth.”

“Perhaps there is a way. It can’t be too late. Help us. Please.” Stiles reached out and put a hand on Olivier’s chest. A brief flash of confusion crossed his face before his eyes opened in recognition. “I think I might now how”

Stiles place both his hands on either side of Olivier’s head and closed his eyes in concentration, an intense white light, tinged with tendrils of purple energy filled the car park, blinding those around them.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Just an epilogue to go. Thank you for sticking with me this whole time!

Light surrounded everything. But it wasn’t just light. It was pure energy and it burned Stiles’ skin. Above him Olivier stood, eyes wide and blazing as brightly as the energy surrounding them. His pure white wings shone with radiance and shimmered as if they were a mirage.

 

Stiles looked around him, his own eyes pouring out a deep purple energy, and began to notice others. Beings of pure light, their eyes golden, wings stretching out behind them, were gliding closer, staring at the foreigners with great interest. When Olivier noticed them his features lit up with pure joy. Tears began to trail from his eyes as he reached out to his brethren.

 

 Olivier turned suddenly and met Stiles lips with his own, startling the boy and making him release his hold on the power. The beings faded away and the light was replaced with darkness.

 

~~~

 

Allison’s car screeched into the parking lot, followed closely by Jackson’s Porsche. Allison, Isaac, Scott, Jackson and Lydia all clambered out of the cars, staring open mouthed at the ball of white and purple light in the middle of the lot. Derek was pacing around it growling and glaring and the remaining three Alphas had long since fled.

 

“Derek what the hell is going on?” Scott yelled out over the strange droning sound coming from the light.

 

“It’s Stiles. He did something to the wrath demon, a fallen angel. He touched him and they have been like this for a few minutes.” Peter called out when it didn’t appear Derek was going to answer.

 

The ball of light pulsed outwards suddenly, the streaks of purple retreating rapidly and the brighter white fading slowly after it. The shape of Stiles was visible first, and slowly the light retreated into the body of Olivier, standing over him still and kissing him passionately.

 

A snarl was ripped from deep within Derek’s chest and Stiles flinched, pulling away from Olivier who began to straighten up. Tear continued to roll from his eyes and his mouth was stretched in a beaming smile. Stiles shuffled awkwardly as he stood up, trying desperately to hide the blush colouring his cheeks as he noticed Scott and the others staring at him in shock.

 

“Thank you.” Olivier whispered, bringing Stiles’ attention back to the angel. He noticed that Olivier’s wings were now speckled with white, the roots of each black feather now pure white. “Thank you. I didn’t ever believe it was possible to go back! How did you do that?”

 

“Um...” Stiles started “I just remember reading that Angels where from a, um, different plane of existence? And then I remembered reading about the 7 planes of existence and how each one was occupying the same space, but on a different vibratory level of energy. SO I thought that maybe I could... vibrate you” at this a tiny blush crept up his neck “and try and cross into one of those planes.” It was then Stiles noticed the angry red welts on his own skin while idly scratching his arm “I guess a human isn’t exactly built to survive on that plane though...”

 

Olivier reached out towards Stiles, but Derek’s clawed hand clamped down on the Angel’s wrist.

 

“Oh would you stop that” the angel said in annoyance “I no longer have any desire to harm you. Would you just let me heal him?”

 

Reluctantly Derek let go, and Olivier stepped forward, he placed his hand on Stiles arm and light poured forth from his palm. He traced it over Stiles’ exposed skin, clearing it of the burns that covered him. When Olivier got to Stiles’ face, he was much slower, almost caressing him, tracing his features. The angel reluctantly dropped his hand to his side when he was done.

 

After a few moments, Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, does this mean you will help us? You will help us get rid of pride?”

 

“I will do my best, yes. But the problem with pride is that-“

 

“Angels have far too much of it” a cold voice injected.

 

Before anyone had time to react a pitch black hand was protruding from Olivier’s bare chest, blood dripping slowly off it. Olivier looked down at the hand in confusion before it was ripped back out and there was a gaping hole where the Angel’s heart should have been. Olivier collapsed, his skin beginning to flake off revealing white light underneath, increasing in speed until the angel had vanished before his corpse had even touched the ground. Stiles picked up a single black feather that had drifted to the ground in front of him.

 

Stiles looked up at the creature before him. It wore the shape of a man, but it was pitch black and seemed to absorb the light around it, making the edges of its body hazy like smoke. Before he knew what he was doing rage contorted Stiles’ features and he raised his hand at the demon of Pride, focusing his willpower into a concentrated blast aimed at the demon’s chest.

 

The demon’s form wavered and began to take shape, before Stiles could unleash his energy, he was staring at his own mother. Her beautiful figure was lined with a shimmering light, as she raised her hand, she slowly and deliberately made a flicking movement and Stiles was thrown across the lot, hitting the side of his own jeep with incredible force. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

 

~~~

 

Derek watched Scott scream Stiles’ name and run towards the demon. Its shape wavered again and suddenly an arrow is being released from Allison’s bow, hitting Scott in the chest, knocking him backwards where he lay, struggling to breathe. The real Allison ran to his side and tore the arrow out, pressing down on the wound, willing him to heal.

 

Deaton was moving quickly towards Derek, Peter was sneaking towards Pride from behind and Odin was running towards his own car.  Jackson and Isaac where slowly spreading out as they moved towards the demon.

 

Allison turned her head briefly towards Deaton first, her shape flickering quite suddenly back to the black void, then turned towards Isaac.

 

Isaac and Jackson jumped at the demon at the same time, claws and teeth bared. The shape blurred again and Isaac was punched in the jaw by his father. Jackson clawed down the middle of Lahey senior’s face, leaving a deep gash. The demon’s eyes flickered to Jackson and the gash suddenly bulged, stretching down the demon’s body before splitting apart. In the next moment Jackson was being arm locked by a faceless woman as a faceless man punched him savagely in the stomach repeatedly.

 

“Derek none of you will be able to defeat it alone. Together you might stand a chance” Deaton was speaking rapidly now at Derek’s side as he handed him a bottle of holy water “It will continue to manifest as each person’s pride, but it can only be damaged while it is in its original form. It can only be stopped by someone who is humble! If you can get it focussed on me, it will revert to its original form and you can try to kill it. But in the mean time you must work as a team!”

 

As if to illustrate his point, Peter had pulled the demon from Jackson, Isaac was back on his feet and the two of them where attacking it together, the demon flickering between vague incomplete shapes of Isaac’s father and what appeared to be Derek. When Jackson recovered and joined in, the demons transformations took on a frantic quality as it tried to split into the faceless parents again, while also remaining as a single form of one of the other’s pride.

 

But even with the seizure-like movements the demon was not tiring, every now and then landing a strong hit on one of its attackers. They would not win regardless.

 

Derek tucked the holy water in his shredded pants and ran into the fray. Almost instantaneously a clawed paw of his sister’s alpha form tore 5 gashes in his chest and he stumbled back in shock.

 

While clutching his chest, Derek looked up in time to see Stiles raising his hand towards pride again, clutching his head with the other.

 

“STILES NO!” he screamed, too late as he watched a ripple of energy cross the air between Stiles and Pride. The moment it hit the demon an almost complete form of Stiles’ mother grew out from the shifting mass and a psychic blast burst outwards, sending the attacking werewolves flying outwards.

 

“Enough of this!” the voice of Stiles’ mother echoed through the car park. Facing her arms towards the sky, she began to chant in a guttural tongue, glowing lines burnt into the ground around her, the shape of a pentagram forming, strange runes lining its edges. The shape burns like fire when it is complete, and Pride lowers her arms, turning towards the small restaurant where people are crowding around the window watching everything that is happening.

 

“My master has been summoned.” She says, her voice humming with reverence. “All of you shall know what true fear is when you behold the master’s powerful wrath.”

 

The demon slowly stepped from the circle and turned back to face it expectantly. Nothing happened.

 

“Hey moron, how long do we have to wait? Or is your master too busy to waste his all powerful wrath on us?” The demon turned to glare at Danny who was kneeling next to Jackson, glaring defiantly.

 

The demon strode towards Danny, its form shifting again until a scowling Jackson was advancing toward him, his hands clenched in anger. “You think that just because I hang around you means I like you Mahleani?! You think I don’t look down on you? You are pathetic, all of your boyfriends have used you and dumped you, and you come fucking moping and crying to me. Leaning all over me, blabbering and drunk, I mean could you make it any more obvious that you wanna suck my cock?! Would that comfort you Danny boy? Using it like a fucking baby does a pacifier?”

 

Pride grabbed Danny by the throat and raised him up, his feet dangling in the air.

 

“How about you leave my boyfriend the fuck alone!” Odin yelled out from behind him. The demon scowled even more, dropped Danny and turned to look at Odin.

 

The imitation of Jackson’s face had a second of shock on its expression before it flickered to the shapeless black void of the demon’s true form. The delicate sword in Odin’s hand flashed in the lamplight as it sliced through the demon’s neck.

 

For a second nothing happened, but then the demon began to expand, his body bulging and bubbling out, before exploding and collapsing, black gas pouring over the ground like a liquid, before seeping away to nothing. When it was gone, the glowing pentagram was gone with it, faint lines of melted asphalt in its place.

 

~~~

 

Many miles away, a cloaked woman stood with her eyes closed in a clearing in the woods. She had stood in that place for several weeks, watching the progress of the demons as they wreaked havoc throughout the town. And she watched as each one was killed.

 

The trees surrounding the clearing bore the marks of her frustration, deep fist indentations littered several, while others had been broken entirely in half, the splintered remains looked to have been subjected to small explosions.

 

When Olivier was purified she had assaulted Pride’s mind instantly, commanding him to end the traitor immediately.

 

And when pride had summoned his master... she felt the small tug inside her chest, but chose to ignore it, spitting in disgust. The fools had failed her miserably. They should have saved the embarrassment and summoned her much sooner than this, how dare they insult her by summoning her to save them. Pathetic.

 

Shortly after Pride died, three rather unlucky alpha wolves had bounded into the clearing she was standing in. Her body still trembling with fury she slaughtered them, sending them flying into jagged trees, impaling them on the shredded branches.

 

Covered in blood, her cloak shredded around her and small gashes on her body from the wolves’ futile attempt to fight back, she attempted to calm her breathing. Her body flickered out of view for a second, the blood flying off in all directions, before reappearing, completely clean and unscathed. She turned and stalked into the woods.

 

~~~

 

“So what are we going to do about all the people who just watched us fight 6 werewolves, an angel and a demon?” Stiles asked suddenly.

 

Everyone who had been staring, no, gawking at Odin turned instead to the restaurant where many people had their phones out taking pictures and filming. Except for Deaton who calmly walked to his car and pulled out what looked like a canister of tear gas.

 

“I have friends in the fire department.” He said, starting to walk towards the restaurant. “Everyone block the exits. This will knock them all out and I will send the fire department over to tell them it was a gas leak. That is a slightly plausible reason for hallucinations; the people in there will accept it easier than what they actually saw.”

 

When the others had blocked the exits, Deaton set off the canister, opened the front door and threw it inside.

 

“Danny I will need you to get into their phones and clear out any photos or videos they took, and Odin I will need your memory to help put them all back in their original seats.” After the gas was cleared he opened the door and ushered everyone inside “Come on, let’s get this done”.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo AO3! So excited! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at any large type of writing. I only have one other fic. Ever. And that wasn't too bad apparently so this is my attempt at a full story-length fic. Unbeta'd please notify me of mistakes if you see them.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Note: letting you know, if you err on the impatient side, you probably won't like this. There are a large amount of details deliberately withheld because I am trying to build suspense. Thankyou :D


End file.
